Jeunes et Cons
by Champsan
Summary: La vie est parfois injuste, cruelle, elle s'acharne sur nous de façon déloyale. Elle sait que tu es impuissant face à la majorité des choses qu'elle t'impose. Quand tu as des amis, c'est différent. Leurs problèmes deviennent les tiens, tes problèmes les leurs. Heureusement que tes amis sont là pour raconter vos histoires. - Rendez-vous au prologue pour quelques précisions.
1. Prologue

_Te souviens-tu de notre enfance ? De notre adolescence ? Du début de nos vies d'adultes franchement bancales ?_

 _Oui, je t'avoue, aujourd'hui, je me sens un peu nostalgique de tous ses moments ensemble. J'aimais beaucoup nos vies. Elles étaient jolies et simples. Enfants, on riait d'un rien et tout était sujet à jouer, te souviens-tu de certains de nos jeux ? Il y avait celui où, perchées sur nos lits, on s'imaginait en radeau au milieu de l'océan, à chaque fois, tu étais celle qui osait plonger au sol en retenant ta respiration pour découvrir un peu plus notre univers. La plus dégourdie, toujours. Et les garçons, tu t'en souviens ? Ils voulaient faire les grands et montrer qu'ils étaient les plus forts, ils étaient drôles, ils n'avaient pas besoin de ça, ils sont grands et forts maintenant, il fallait juste attendre un peu, avec le temps, tout s'acquiert._

 _Et notre adolescence perdue, quand on commençait à regarder les garçons comme s'ils étaient...Des garçons en fait. À cette époque, tu es tombée follement amoureuse, à trop regarder, tu as fini par être submerger par tes propres sentiments. Tu n'imagine pas ta chance, il t'aimait aussi, tellement forts et beaux quand vous étiez ensemble. Avec les filles, on te jalousait en secret. Toutes les fois où tu es rentrée couvertes d'ecchymoses et de marques de coups à l'orphelinat...Pourquoi tu avais tant besoin de prouver que tu étais forte et courageuse à cette époque ? Personne n'en doutait._

 _J'ai détesté mon adolescence. J'ai détesté que tu t'éloigne de moi pour un stupide mec, je ne te l'ai jamais dit il me semble, donc tu ne le sauras certainement jamais également._

 _Ces années-là sont passées bien trop vite à mon goût._

 _C'est après cette période que tout c'est un peu cassé la gueule autour de nous, lorsqu'on à tous commencé à apprendre à vivre par nous-même. La paperasse inutile, trouver un appartement, un boulot qu'on lâcherait au bout de deux mois ou une école pour nos études... Et puis, tout le reste. Un reste qui n'était finalement pas tant normal que ça, même pour des « adultes ». Une entrée fracassante et difficile dans la vie, moi qui pensait que rien ne pouvait être pire que de grandir coincée entre les murs d'un orphelinat sans connaître le visage de mes parents autrement qu'en photo. Les larmes, le sang, les hurlements en pleine nuit, les allées-retours aux urgences, les prises de têtes débiles, la peur, le vent froid des fins d'étés... Encore une fois, je ne vois que le négatif, excuse-moi, j'oublie les fous rires autour d'un verre ou entassés sur un canapé, les soirées improvisées sur la plage, les situations cocasses, nos jolis sourires quand on se croisait à l'improviste. Nos amitiés. Notre amitié à tous. Nos liens si forts que s'ils explosaient, nous en ressortions avec des cicatrices impossibles à guérir. Nos amours perdus, nos amours retrouvés. Nos vies. Rien que le fait d'être vivants et de ressentir des sentiments, des émotions... Arrêtons là, tu es d'accord ? Ça me soucierait de pleurer comme une idiote pour ça !_

 _Mais, ne pars pas trop vite, j'ai encore milles souvenirs à ressasser avec toi. Alors, attend-moi deux minutes, je reviens dès que je peux._

 _N'oublie jamais que je t'aime comme ma sœur, comme une âme jumelle que la vie a oublié de me donner._

oOoOoOo

 **Alors, vous venez de débarquer dans ma fic sur Fairy Tail, bienvenue !  
**

 **Donc, juste une petite note pour qu'on se mette d'accord sur deux trois choses.**

 **Premièrement, cette fiction à été écrite il y a maintenant trois ans, je ne l'avais jamais posté sur ce site vu que je me suis enfin décidée à m'inscrire il y a peu de temps. Et vu que ce joyeux bordel que vous vous apprêtez à lire date quand même de trois ans, il y a des descriptions ou passages qui manquaient, je me fais une joie de tout réécrire pour que le contenu fasse moins mal aux yeux et que se soit plus simple pour vous de vous repérez niveau description de lieux, des liens entre les persos, de leur histoires et tout et tout. Il y a donc à ce jour 25 chapitres qui avaient été publié et qui sont tous en cours de réécriture plus 5 Hors Séries que je vous offrirais à la fin. Tout en sachant que pour les Hors Séries, si il y a une idée qui vous tient à cœur, ou un passage n'apparaissant pas dans la narration que vous souhaitez voir (et si j'en ai l'envie), il y a possibilité qu'il y en ai plus si vous me laissez un petit mot pour me le dire !**

 **Deuxièmement, c'est un Univers Alternatif prenant place dans les environs de notre époque et où les personnages ont pour la majorité quitté l'école et vivent ensemble ou séparément dans les joies de la colocation, à la recherche d'emploi ou ayant un emploi, mais c'est très loin d'être le centre de la fic, donc ce n'est pas très utile de le préciser, hormis pour une seule et unique raison, disons qu'ils ont dans la vingtaine d'années, cela est de toute manière dit s'il y a besoin.**

 **Troisièmement, la romance (c'est surtout ce qui vous intéresse, vous pouvez l'avouer). Niveau romance, parce que c'est quand même beaucoup autour de ça que s'articule "l'action", tout les couples sont déjà définit et je peux donc vous dire qui est surtout au centre de cette histoire (il n'y a pas d'ordre d'importance, ils prennent tous une place à un moment ou l'autre, et aucun n'est laissé pour compte) les personnages centraux sont donc pour les masculins : Natsu, Grey, Luxus, Sting, Loki, Gajil ( oui j'écris Gajil et pas Gajeel parce que ça me perturbe d'écrire Gajeel, j'espère que vous n'en tiendrez pas trop compte ^^'), Gerald et Roméo ( un tout petit chouilla de moins que les autres, je vous l'accorde). Et pour les filles : Lucy, Lisana, Mirajane, Erza, Wendy, Juvia, Kana et Reby.**

 **Nope, je ne vous dirais rien pour les couples même si un certains nombre sont évidents.**

 **Donc, le petit tour d'horizon est fait. Le prologue n'était pas là d'origine mais il est surtout présent pour faire office de résumé parce qu'avec la limite de caractère, c'est pas facile facile de faire un résumé... Bref, ça se sont mes histoires !**

 **Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, si vous êtes inscrit, je vous répondrais par messages privés et si ce n'est pas le cas, je le ferais en avant propos dès qu'un nouveau chapitre sort. (Ah, et en parlant de parution, il n'y a pas de créneau dédié à la publication, il y en aura sûrement un par semaine ou voir toute les deux semaines si j'ai beaucoup de travail à faire).**

 **Bref, bonne lecture à vous !**


	2. Cigarette

La musique forte faisait trembler le sol légèrement, la nuit était chaude après la nouvelle journée brûlante qu'il y avait eu. L'été battait son plein, il faisait chaud, il faisait beau. C'était l'époque et la période des amours d'un soir, des promesses ridicules qui ne tenaient pas plus tard qu'au réveil avec la gueule de bois, des soirées à rire, à s'enivrer d'alcool et des autres. Le temps qui rendait pour rien heureux, où la simple vue du Soleil embellissait une journée s'annonçant maussade. Dans les lumières de la maison d'où provenait la musique, une silhouette se distingua nettement, marchant tranquillement, sans aucun empressement jusqu'à l'autre bout de la rue.

Grey alluma sa cigarette, il tira une bouffée avant de ranger son paquet dans sa veste. En expirant, il posa sa tête contre le mur de béton derrière lui, avant se laisser glisser au sol. Il inspira encore deux fois sur sa Gauloise, et un autre garçon vint le rejoindre. N'attendant même pas qu'il lui demande, Grey lui lança son paquet. Il attendit que son ami ait allumé sa clope pour ouvrir la bouche :

"Il est passé où ton sourire, soit disant charmeur ?

\- Je viens de me prendre un râteau…

\- Ah. Étonnant. C'était qui cette fois ?

\- Une amie à Mirajane, je crois. Et mon sourire est charmeur ! C'est grâce à lui que j'ai toutes les filles à mes pieds !

\- Sauf cette amie de Mira.

\- L'exception qui confirme la règle."

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres de Grey :

"Ça, c'est toi qui le dit…

\- Et si nous parlions plutôt de toi et de ta vie, sentimentale et sexuelle inexistante ?

\- Loki, franchement, tu me prends pour qui ?"

Le dénommé Loki fit une mine dubitative avant de comprendre le sens des paroles de Grey et ses lèvres s'étirèrent sur un côté de son visage, moqueur. Voyant alors une ouverture, il s'exclama :

"Comment elle s'appelle ?"

Le sourire de Grey s'intensifia :

"Oh, je compte sur toi pour le deviner tout seul, tu es un grand garçon maintenant, et peut-être suffisamment intelligent pour trouver."

Il écrasa sa clope au sol et se releva en poursuivant sur sa lancée :

"Maintenant, si tu le permets, je vais rentrer chez moi, Mira comprendra que je n'aie pas envie de rester plus longtemps.

\- Mira est au courant ? Elle sait qui c'est ?

\- Tu crois sincèrement qu'en voulant être discret avec une fille, je vais aller le raconter à cette colporteuse de rumeurs ?"

Loki réfléchissait intensément, il n'écoutait plus ce que pouvait raconter le brun et se mit à énumérer tous les noms des amies qu'il avait en commun avec Grey :

"Reby ? Non, Gadjil ne te le pardonnerait jamais. Ne me dis pas que c'est Erza ?! Impossible, à moins que tu sois masochiste. Mirajane me semblerait bien improbable. Lisanna, se serait un peu comme du " détournement de mineure ", et puis tu la considères plus comme ta petite sœur… Il y a bien Ever, mais je te sens pas trop avec elle. Ce qui nous laisse, ta groupie de Juvia, mais par rapport à Léon, c'est un peu délicat. Kanna, c'est aussi délicat vu que Natsu et elle... et Lucy, mais vu que, enfin..."

Grey le regardait, amusé. C'est à cet instant, que les fameux Lucy et Natsu choisirent pour sortir de la maison des Strauss. La bonde se rua sur Grey en le suppliant de bien vouloir lui donner une cigarette, ce dernier lui en tendit une, et en proposa à Natsu qui saisit également le tube. Il alluma sa clope et celle de Lucy par la même flamme.

"Je suis une imbécile, j'ai oublié mon paquet chez moi…"

Natsu enchaîna :

"Ça fait une heure, qu'on tourne en rond, personne n'a voulu nous en payer une, "amis" qu'ils disaient hein..."

Loki examinait Grey, essayant de voir quelque chose qui pourrait le trahir d'une éventuelle relation avec la blondinette. Évidemment, le beau brun ne laisserait rien transparaître, ça serait trop facile, et il masquait toujours à perfection son jeu, dans une autre vie, il aurait fait un parfait comédien selon le jeune homme aux cheveux roux.

"Grey, il me semblait que tu voulais rentrer chez toi" dit-il avec un air de " Je te raccompagne et tu vas tout m'expliquer ".

"Ouais, je vais y aller."

Lucy le regarda et dit :

"Ben c'est cool, tu vas pouvoir me raccompagner, c'est sur ton chemin.

-Si tu veux."

Loki observa Grey et Lucy, les yeux pétillants, ils étaient cramés ! Même s'il pensait faire un super détective en ayant découvert une hypothétique histoire d'amour entre eux, Loki ne prit pas en compte l'heure tardive qui invitait tout le monde à partir, le fait que la jeune fille ne rentrait jamais seule de nuit et trouvait toujours un moyen d'être raccompagnée jusqu'à chez elle et qu'en plus Grey disait avant même qu'elle n'arrive qu'il rentrait pour retrouver sa copine, enfin ça, il l'avait dit plus ou moins explicitement. Et Grey tenta de lui couper tout espoir en lui disant :

"Loki, ne vas rien t'imaginer, d'accord ?

\- Tu me connais.

\- Oui, justement."

Ce court laps de temps avait suffit à Lucy pour retourner à l'intérieur dire au revoir à Mirajane et Lisanna, les remerciant pour cette soirée et leur invitation, récupérer son sac et sa veste qui ne lui servait à rien dans l'air oppressant. Puis, elle rejoignit Grey à l'extérieur, salua Loki de la main, Natsu la prit tendrement dans ses bras en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit et de faire attention en rentrant pendant qu'elle lui faisait un énorme baiser sur la joue.

Leur relation demeurait un mystère pour la majorité de la population les connaissant, d'ailleurs tout ceux qui les rencontraient pour la première fois pensaient toujours au début qu'ils étaient un parfait petit couple, ce qui n'était pas du tout le cas, et on le comprenait très vite dès qu'on passait plus de deux heures avec eux. Ils étaient plutôt, disons, comme des meilleurs amis ? Comme des jumeaux ? Complémentaires et explosifs en temps normal. Si parfois on enviait cette relation de complicité intense, elle était souvent compliquée à gérer dès que Lucy ou Natsu se trouvait en couple, rares étaient les copines de Natsu ayant accepté qu'il soit aussi proche d'une autre fille, hormis quand ladite fille se trouvait les connaitre tout deux depuis toujours, comme c'était le cas quand il y avait eu une amourette entre Kana et Natsu, la brune n'en avait strictement rien à foutre de ce qu'il pouvait bien faire de son côté, enfin, elle s'en fichait tout court lorsqu'elle avait un copain de toutes façons et ne prenait jamais grand cas d'un tel problème dans a vie.

Lucy se trouvait maintenant célibataire après une très longue relation amoureuse pour son âge, beaucoup pensait qu'elle et Natsu allaient enfin franchir le cap et se déclarer leurs sentiments (comme Mirajane l'espérait depuis toujours à vrai dire), mais rien n'avait changé entre eux. Certes, le jeune homme était plus attentionné et était aussi précautionneux qu'il le pouvait avec elle, c'était simplement parce qu'elle était fragile en ce moment, qu'elle était triste et un peu perdue dans sa vie, cela ne serait qu'une passade de toutes façons.

Grey commença à avancer en faisant un signe de main à Natsu qui se détourna pour retourner à la soirée et Loki qui les regardaient partir en analysant leurs gestes et le moindre de leurs pas. Le brun se demanda s'il n'allait pas les suivre en se cachant derrière des voitures pour savoir si Lucy était bel et bien sa copine du moment pour satisfaire ses soupçons.

"Lucy, surtout, ne fait pas attention, d'accord ?

\- À quoi ?

\- Loki croit que l'on est ensemble.

\- Il est pire que Mirajane, lui.

\- Ouais. Je trouve aussi."

Lucy eut un léger rire. Suivit d'un court silence entre eux pendant lequel Grey se retourna pour regarder si l'importun était derrière eux, ne le voyant pas, il s décida qu'il était peut-être temps d'annoncer la nouvelle à son amie.

"Lulu ?

\- Pitié, Grey, arrête avec ce surnom idiot !

\- Excuse, l'habitude. Je me demandais, tu fais quoi l'année prochaine ?

\- Je vais continuer à travailler dans le restaurant des Strauss. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'hésite pour ce que je dois faire.

\- Ben, tu ne veux pas poursuivre tes études en Master ?

\- Si, Oul voulait que je continue mes études encore deux ou trois ans. Mais, elle a un autre projet.

\- Qui est ?

\- Une agence l'a contacté.

\- Quel genre d'agence ?"

Étrangement, Lucy s'attendait au pire. Grey lui répondit, presque inaudible :

"Une agence de mannequina."

Lucy écarquilla les yeux. Et devant le silence de son amie Grey en fut, il murmura :

"Vas-y, fout toi de moi.

\- Bien sûr que non ! C'est super Grey !"

Elle était réellement ravie pour lui, et ayant crié la phrase juste avant, un homme visiblement énervé d'entendre quelqu'un parler si fort en pleine nuit, ouvrit brutalement sa fenêtre, et leur hurla de la fermer. Et Grey savait que Lucy allait immédiatement l'envoyer chier vu qu'elle avait un petit peu bu, alors il l'attrapa par le bras pour la tirer vers leur destination tout en intimant le silence à son amie.

"Excusez-nous, monsieur, nous nous sommes un peu emporté."

Grey avait eu tellement de fois à aller chercher la blonde au poste qu'il ne les avait pas comptés, entre les états d'ébriété sur la voie publique, les soirées qui finissaient mal, les légers accrochages en ville avec d'autres jeunes ou moins jeunes qui la jugeait en riant, elle ou ses amis, Grey était toujours celui qui allait chercher ses amis pour les sortir de la détention provisoire.

Le futur mannequin tira donc Lucy qui traînait des pieds jusqu'à son appartement où elle vivait en compagnie de Kanna, Reby et Gadjil, et inutile parler des différents hommes que Kanna ramenait, puisqu'ils étaient différents toutes les semaines. Il y avait aussi Natsu qui venait squatter extrêmement souvent chez eux. Autant dire que l'appartement était plutôt grand, comptant quatre chambre assez spacieuses, une salle de bain, ce qui n'était pas toujours pratique pour les filles vu que Gadjil avait une forte tendance à oublier de prendre une douche, un grand salon avec un canapé d'angle trouvé dans une décharge et une petite télé que Gadjil avait réparé à partir de quatre autres postes et une petite cuisine où on ne pouvait être plus de deux en même temps, la table de camping qui leur servait de table de tous les jours prenant les trois quart de l'espace.

Lucy ouvrit la porte à la volée pour tomber sur ses trois amis en plein dans une partie de poker. La blonde se dit, qu'heureusement, ils ne semblaient pas encore assez saouls pour faire un strip. Gadjil vidait une fin de whisky dans son verre qu'il bu d'une traite sous le regard dégoûté de Reby qui décidément ne comprenait pas qu'on puisse avaler une chose aussi ignoble avec autant de rapidité. Au pied de Kana il y avait cinq cadavres de bouteilles diverses et elle avait déjà entamé la sixième, à mieux y regarder, Lucy n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître le stock d'alcool qu'ils avaient en réserve. Ainsi elle jugea qu'à eux trois, ils s'étaient décidé de tout vider pour mieux refaire le plein ensuite.

En la voyant accompagnée, la brune ne pu s'empêcher une petite remarque avec un regard entendu :

"Oh, Princesse, te voilà bien accompagnée... Ah, je vais encore devoir mettre la musique forte cette nuit, pour ne rien entendre…

\- Aucun souci à avoir, Kanna, il n'y aura rien à entendre. Allez viens Grey, on va boire à cette bonne nouvelle !"

L'effet fut immédiat, trois paires d'oreilles indiscrètes se mirent en marche suivi des habituelles questions rituelles :

"Quelle bonne nouvelle ? Lucy ! Dis-moi !

\- Hors de question. C'est entre Lucy et moi. Je vous le dirais si l'envie m'en prends. Et ça m'étonnerait beaucoup qu'elle vienne."

Puis ils s'éclipsèrent tous deux dans la cuisine sous l'œil de Reby qui détestait qu'on lui cache des choses, enfin qui détestait surtout quand son amie blonde lui cachait des choses.

Gadjil, un mauvais sourire aux lèvres, annonça :

"T'inquiètes pas, Crevette, je la torturais, s'il le faut pour savoir…

\- Ouais, enfin, ne l'achève pas non plus. On a besoin d'elle pour payer le loyer.

\- Gadjil, Kanna, vous n'êtes qu'une bande de monstre.

\- Merci, Crevette, c'est le plus beau compliment que tu puisses me faire. Carré d'As !"

Reby soupira. Non seulement elle était entourée de malade, mais en plus elle venait de perdre une importante somme d'argent, son carré de Rois ne faisant pas le poids face à la main qu'avait Gadjil.

"Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de tricheurs ! J'en ai marre de vous deux ! Il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre !"

Elle jeta son jeu et partie se coucher, laissant une Kanna qui riait en dévoilant elle aussi un carré d'As, avant de boire goulûment les trois quart de la bouteille Vodka qu'elle tenait à la main, sans respirer. Et un Gadjil, qui voyant que la soirée jeux s'arrêtait ici, entra également dans sa chambre, en souhaitant une sale nuit à Kanna.

Celle-ci lui répondit aussi aimablement, posa sa bouteille vide sur la table basse et se dirigea dans la cuisine, en prendre une autre pour la nuit.

Lucy était accoudé au bar sirotant un verre, pendant que Grey la saluait avant de partir.

"Alors ? Qu'es-ce qu'il lui arrive au beau brun ?

\- Comme si j'allais te répondre, ivrogne.

\- Ouais. Je me doutais de cette réponse, si peu sympathique."

La blonde avala son verre et se dirigea à son tour pour trouver le réconfort moelleux de son lit.

Kanna choisit deux bouteilles de vin blanc. Il ne restait plus que ça de toutes façons. Elle écrivit donc en gros sur le tableau de course aimanté au frigo " ALCOOL ".

Dans sa chambre, elle déboucha sa première bouteille, ouvrit la fenêtre pour s'asseoir sur le rebord, les jambes dans le vide, et alluma une cigarette.

C'était son petit moment du soir à elle. Dès que le printemps arrivait, elle reprenait se rituel qu'elle devait abandonner pendant l'automne et l'hiver.

Avec la chaleur de l'été, elle se sentait moite, elle avait cette impression d'être sale. Lentement, pour ne pas renverser de l'alcool ni faire tomber sa nicotine, elle ôta sa chemise, la laissant en sous-vêtements. Elle grilla une deuxième clope, pour finir la bouteille, et se décida enfin à aller se coucher.

La brune ramena ses cheveux en chignon et s'effondra sur son lit, non son trébucher sur les divers objets qui traînaient au sol, magazines, vêtements, CD ou DVD, il y avait aussi son ordinateur portable qu'elle avait faillit écraser en marchant. Puis elle s'endormit ronflant, comme un camionneur qui avait trop bu.

oOoOoOo

Gadjil avait cette malchance. Étant le dernier à être arrivé dans l'appartement, il n'avait pu choisir sa chambre. Reby et Lucy avaient soigneusement prisent les deux chambres non voisine à celle Kanna. Il se consolait en se disant, que vu la discrétion avec laquelle elle dormait, même les deux autres devaient l'entendre. Mais il n'y avait pas que ses ronflements insupportables, malheureusement, le pire devait être quand elle rentrait accompagnée, soit la quasi totalité des soirs où elle sortait.

Et même en deux ans de cohabitation avec les trois filles, il n'avait jamais trouvé de moyen pour ne pas entendre ce que Kanna faisait avec ses compagnons d'un soir, il avait bien cogné contre sa porte, contre les murs, mais la réponse était toujours la même, elle hurlait un " GADJIL ! FERME TA GUEULE ". La grande classe, quoi.

Une nuit, n'en pouvant plus, il avait même fini par ouvrir la porte de sa colocataire en lui disant de faire moins de bruit, il n'avait pas été déçu du voyage. Surtout quand le type qui était avec elle à ce moment-là se releva et que Gadjil vit que que le gars faisait au moins deux têtes de plus que lui, n'étends pas du genre à se dégonfler, il avait quand même voulu dire quelque chose, mais il s'était juste pris la porte dans la gueule, et Kanna ne lui adressa pas la parole pendant plus d'une semaine.

Il avait aussi essayé la musique comme ce que Kanna elle-même faisait lorsque l'un d'eux revenait accompagnés, mais il avait fini avec la musique tellement forte que certains des voisins avaient porté plainte pour " tapage nocturne ". Pour le coup, ce fut Reby qui lui fit la gueule.

Alors il subissait, tout simplement.

Pour les ronflements, il était à présent habitué, si bien que s'il devait du jour au lendemain dormir sans ce son familier, il n'y arriverait certainement plus.

Il ferma les yeux pour sombrer à son tour.

oOoOoOo

Bien entendu, Reby saisi son dernier livre avant de dormir. Une histoire d'amour, comme elle les aimaient. Une heure plus tard, elle posa son livre et se prépara à dormir en dénouant ses cheveux, et ouvrant sa fenêtre pour avoir espérer un peu d'air frai. Dans la chaleur de l'été, c'était peine perdu.

Elle s'allongea, et comme chaque soir, pensa au jour où " Son prince viendra ". Elle l'imaginait très bien brun, les cheveux un peu longs, la peau bronzée…

Un instant, elle songea au pauvre Gadjil dans la pièce d'à côté qui devait supporter les ronflements incessants de Kanna. Ça ne dura qu'un instant, car lui revint rapidement en mémoire les deux tricheurs qu'ils étaient tous les deux !

Elle soupira et s'abandonna aux rêves.

oOoOoOo

Quant à Lucy, elle s'était avachie, comme à son habitude sur son lit, prenant juste la peine d'enlever son short en jean, ses sandales montantes et son débardeur. Avec la chaleur, elle ne se mit même pas sous la couette, reposant en sous-vêtements, le regard perdu au plafond. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait se passer si Grey partait maintenant ? Elle songea au couple que Juvia et lui formait, depuis quelques temps. Et, pour avoir un peu connu ce monde du mannequina, ainsi l'expérience que Mirajane lui avait transmise, Lucy savait bien, que ce faire une bonne place, face à d'autre concurrents, il fallait savoir faire des sacrifices…

La blonde se demandait à quoi pensait Oul en inscrivant un de ses deux protégé à ce concours idiot.

Et puis, au fond d'elle, elle n'avait aucune envie de voir Grey partir faire des tournées du monde, qu'il oubli peu à peu ses amis, lesquels n'auraient des nouvelles de lui que par la presse à scandale. Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'un autre de ses piliers s'effondre, elle avait juste besoin de sa bande de copains pour passer outre la rupture extrêmement difficile qu'elle vivait.

Elle se faisait décidément beaucoup de films. Évidemment que Grey ne les oublierait pas. Ils avaient beaucoup trop de souvenirs ensemble, beaucoup trop de liens entre eux. Ses années d'orphelinat se rappelleraient forcément à lui, jamais aucun d'eux ne pourrait passer à l'oubli les autres.

Avec cette pensée réconfortante et l'idée d'appeler le brun dès le lendemain pour en reparler, elle ferma les yeux.


	3. Jours Etranges

Il devait être aux alentours de huit heures quand il fut tiré du sommeil de manière extrêmement désagréable : l'ouverture brutale d'une porte et la lumière beaucoup trop vive de l'extérieur. Il poussa un long gémissement plaintif, dans un premier temps, il pensa sérieusement à simplement rabattre le drap sur lui pour éviter que sa rétine ne se brûle un peu plus, et puis non, la situation lui revint brusquement en mémoire.

Pour éviter que quiconque ne les surprenne, il rabattit rapidement la couverture sur sa compagne au moment où une voix masculine et beaucoup trop forte parvenait à ses oreilles de si bon matin. Malgré la lumière vive, il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître la silhouette qui se dessinait dans l'encadrement de la porte

"J'exige une explication sur la personne qui a passée la nuit avec toi !

\- Putain… Léon casse-toi !"

Sentant la personne près de lui bouger, il glissa sa main sous les draps pour poser doucement un doigt sur ses lèvres, avant de se lever pour mettre son cher frère d'adoption dehors. Et même étant nu comme un vers, Léon ne fut pas déstabilisé pour autant et se dirigeait dangereusement vers le lit. Heureusement, Grey lui attrapa le col, et le flanqua sur le seuil de la porte, une jeune fille fit alors son apparition, elle masqua ses yeux avec ses mains, en hurlant :

"Maman ! Grey est encore à poil ! Et il se bat encore avec Léon !"

Une femme arriva alors, toujours aussi belle malgré le temps qui commençait à marquer son passage sur son visage en de petites pliures autour des yeux et de la bouche, fine, comme prête à partir au travail. Oul avait le charisme des femmes qui n'ont besoin de personne et encore moins d'un homme pour leur coller aux basques dans leur vie. Elle soupira et sépara les deux homme sans aucun problème, ses gestes démontrant une certaine habitude dans ce genre de situation et son visage exprimant une lassitude en les voyant faire.

"Oul ! Tu pourrais quand même engueuler l'autre abruti ! Il a pas à venir dans ma chambre comme ça le matin, et en plus il m'a limite agressé !

\- C'est ça, c'est ça. Léon, tu n'as pas à venir dans la chambre de Grey la matin, et tu n'as pas à l'agresser. Voilà tu es content ?"

Léon semblait le totale opposé de Grey, les cheveux d'un blanc plus pure que la neige, un visage plus fin et moins marqué que celui de son acolyte et une musculature plus fine se profilait sous ses vêtement, il s'exclama en réponse :

"Mais, moi tout ce que je voulais savoir c'était qui est la mystérieuse petite amie de Grey…"

Le brun lui lança un regard venimeux, ce qui allait suivre risquait de devenir plus compliqué, les yeux d'Oul et de sa fille s'illuminèrent :

"Oh ! Elle est là ! C'est bien ce que je pensais, il y avait pas mal de bruit hier soir…

\- Oui je trouve aussi."

Les deux femmes se dirigeaient à leurs tours vers la chambre du brun, qui hurla de laisser tranquille la personne s'y trouvant.

D'un regard complice, les trois autres se mirent d'accord. Léon attrapa Grey par les bras en les lui bloquant dans son dos, pendant qu'Oul et Ultia ouvraient la porte, sous les hurlements de protestations du brun, pour découvrir… La fenêtre ouverte, un bazar abominable selon Oul, le lit défait, et absolument personne.

Le brun soupira de soulagement, elle avait au moins pu échapper à sa " famille " d'adoption pas très nette, et Léon ne serait pas blessé en découvrant avec qui il entretenait une relation depuis plusieurs semaines…En effet, si Juvia n'avait pas été avec eux à l'orphelinat, la petite bande l'avait rencontré il y avait de ça trois ou quatre ans durant la fin du collège alors qu'Erza la rencontrait dans un de ses cours pour lui proposer de passer une après-midi avec eux. Elle ne les avaient jamais quitté par la suite, et dès la première fois où il l'avait vu, Léon en était tombé fou amoureux. Si cela importait peu Grey au début, maintenant la situation était différente, à force de temps passé avec elle, lui aussi avait fini par développer de profonds sentiments pour la demoiselle. C'était pour cela qu'il préférait ne pas trop parler de la relation qu'ils entretenaient pour l'instant, cherchant un moment propice et surtout une manière appropriée pour l'annoncer à son frère adoptif, car malgré les apparences, il n'avait aucune envie que sa relation avec lui en pâtisse à cause d'une fille, même si cette fille était Juvia et que plus les jours passaient, plus se voyait passer un bon bout de temps avec elle.

Oul et Ultia revinrent, dépitées et Léon lâcha Grey en lui disant qu'il était un gros dégueulasse et qu'il ferait mieux de s'habiller.

oOoOoOo

Juvia, planquée dans un buisson, remettait en toute hâte sa veste et ses chaussures qu'elle n'avait pas eut le temps d'enfiler avant de s'échapper par la fenêtre. La situation était pour le moins délicate, se faire sortir du lit par le frère de Grey de bon matin et être obligée de sortir à la hâte par la fenêtre comme elle l'avait fait ne faisait pas exactement partit de son programme pour la matinée. Déjà Grey lui avait promis qu'ils seraient seuls au réveil, Oul étant au travail, Léon passant le plus clair de son temps chez ses potes et Ultia en vacances avec son copain. Manque de bol, les trois avaient du avoir des imprévus pour être présent chez eux.

Machinalement, Juvia posa sa main sur sa poche de veste pour en sortir son portable. Veste qu'elle fouilla intégralement avant de se rendre compte qu'elle avait tout bonnement oublié l'appareil chez Grey, de plus, elle était dans l'incapacité de prévenir ce dernier. Avec empressement, elle se dirigea vers la maison d'un de ses amis la plus proche, pour emprunter un téléphone et envoyer un message à son "amoureux" comme elle aimait l'appeler, avant que quelqu'un d'indésirable, du genre de Léon, Oul ou Ultia, ne le trouve par mégarde.

Essoufflée, elle sonna à la maison des Strauss.

Pas un instant, elle ne pensa que c'était une très mauvaise idée d'aller demander de l'aide pour ce genre de choses là-bas, enfin après, tout dépendait de la personne sur laquelle elle tomberait.

Ce fut Mirajane qui ouvrit la porte, comme à son habitude, elle souriait même si elle avait l'apparence de quelqu'un ayant dormit à peine vingt minutes, tout habillé sur une chaise.

"Bonjours Juvia. Comment vas-tu ?"

Oui Mirajane tenait une sacrée gueule de bois, cela se sentait dans sa voix traînante, sa bouche pâteuse et une sale haleine.

"Mirajane, il faut que tu m'aide !

\- Oulà ! Pas si fort !"

Elle se massa un instant la tempe, et fit entrer la jeune fille.

"Que se passe-t-il ?

\- J'ai juste besoin d'un téléphone pour envoyer un message à Grey."

L'effet sur Mira fut immédiat. La sacrée cuite qu'elle avait devint rapidement un sourire à l'entente de ses mots.

"Oh pas de problème ! Tiens."

Avec un grand sourire carnassier, elle tendit le mobile et Juvia se dépêcha d'envoyer le message. Elle le lui rendit, la remercia, et partie très rapidement chez elle. Histoire de prendre une douche et de changer de vêtement.

Évidemment, Mirajane lu le message envoyé " J'ai oublié mon portable chez toi. J. ". Oh oh ! Son sourire se fit plus large. Elle allait y mettre son petit grain sel dans cette histoire là.

Deux secondes plus tard, elle appelait Lucy, laquelle ne lui répondit pas. Même pas encore neuf heures, il était bien trop tôt pour qu'elle se réveille.

oOoOoOo

Lucy fut tirée du sommeil par le vibrations incessantes de son portable, voilà qui allait la mettre d'une humeur massacrante pour le reste de la journée, voyant une image de Mira s'afficher sur l'écran, elle refusa l'appel, il était bien trop tôt pour subir les plans par très orthodoxes de son amie.

Pendant quelques secondes, elle crue qu'elle réussirait à se rendormir. Seulement quelques secondes car dans la pièce voisine, un bruit de verre brisé se fit entendre, suivi d'un " Merde ! " très discret venant de Gajil. Lucy enfila une longue chemise blanche, tâchée avec chocolat sur la poche, qui devait appartenir à Natsu, et qu'il avait certainement oublié la dernière fois qu'il était venu.

Encore endormie, elle ouvrit sa porte pour voir un Gajil épongeant au sol une substance qui sentait peu agréablement, et qui lui donna mal à la tête. L'odeur de Vodka au petit matin ne donnait envie qu'aux alcooliques comme Kanna. Celle-ci, tel un chien suivant une piste le menant à un gros gibier bien juteux, arriva dans le salon pour voir le désastre, elle se mit inévitablement à hurler sur l'homme qui lui répondit par un :

"C'est de ta faute ! Au lieu de marquer qu'il fallait de l'alcool sur le panneau, le jour où je dois me taper les courses, tu aurais du aller te les acheter toute seule !

\- Ben justement ! C'est ton tour d'aller faire les courses alors t'aurais pu faire attention à mon précieux alcool…"

C'était limite si elle n'allait pas se mettre à lécher le sol pour ne pas en perdre une goutte ou a sortir une paille pour aspirer la moquette.

Lucy soupira et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, pendant que Reby sortait voir ce qu'il se passait.

La blonde se sentait nauséeuse, pourtant elle n'avait pas tant bu hier et même, elle tenait plutôt bien la boisson, la douche sembla tanguer un instant, si bien qu'elle arrêta l'eau. Ferma les yeux, mais dès qu'elle les rouvrit, se rua sur les toilettes pour rendre ce qui aurait du être son petit déjeuner, seulement, elle n'avait encore rien avalé. Un goût plus que désagréable de fer s'empara de sa bouche. Elle tira la chasse d'eau, sans même regarder ce qu'elle venait de vomir, mais quand elle se regarda dans le miroir, elle ne pu s'empêcher de constater, que ses lèvres et son menton avaient une teinte rouge, elle les essuya fébrilement, encore tremblante.

Kanna frappa à la porte :

"Tu m'ouvres, Princesse ?

\- Euh… Trente secondes.

\- Attend, Lucy, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu es devenue pudique ?"

Elle partie seule dans un rire sarcastique, le temps que la blonde efface toutes traces de ce qu'il venait se passer, s'enveloppa dans une serviette, et sortie pour laisser la place à Kanna. Cette dernière voulue dire quelque chose mais Lucy lui passa devant comme si elle n'était pas là pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Les trois autres regardèrent la porte se fermer brutalement. Reby eut un geste pour rejoindre son amie, mais Gajil lui attrapa le bras en bougeant la tête à la négative. Puis il alla dans la salle de bain alors que Kanna lui disait que c'était son tour, il ne fit pas attention, et ouvrit la poubelle, près des toilettes, vide. Reby, qui l'avait suivie le regarda et dit :

"Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'elle est… ?

\- Si c'est le cas, elle a emporté les preuves."

Les cloisons mal isolées de l'appartement permettait de tout entendre d'une pièce à l'autre, Reby chercha le regard de son ami masculin avec qui elle vivait pour savoir s'ils avaient tout deux entendu la même chose, pas de doute possible, Gajil et elle avait nettement perçu le bruit des vomissements de l'autre côté. La jeune fille se pinça les lèvres. Si Lucy était comme elle le pensait, enceinte, de qui cela pouvait-il être ? Quand ? Depuis combien de temps ?

En plus, elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'instinct maternelle, ni beaucoup aimé les enfant. Exceptée la petite Wendy, qui était apprécié de tous. Mais, Wendy n'était plus vraiment considérée comme une enfant du haut de ses 12 ans. Mais bon, ils l'avaient connu vers six ans. Et, à six ans on est encore un peu bébé, non ?

Reby réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Elle pensa immédiatement " avortement ". Puis se dit que si Lucy était enceinte, elle lui dirait et cela s'en ressentirait dans ses lectures, elle lui demanderait des livres en ce rapport.

La voyant ainsi, Gadjil lui dit :

"Ne te prends pas la tête. C'est sûrement pas ça et même, elle est assez grande. Elle fait ce qu'elle veut de son cul. Et si ça se trouve elle à juste trop picolé hier, ça arrive."

Kanna se mit à rire, et Reby soupira. Il n'y avait décidément pas plus classe que ce type… Et ce n'était pas du tout le style de son amie blonde de boire à en vomir, et encore moins de se sentir mal un lendemain de soirée aussi difficile puisse être celle-ci.

La brune qui remarqua l'exaspération de sa colocataire lui prit l'épaule et tira sur sa joue en disant :

"Ne sois pas dépitée, chérie. Je t'offre une glace !"

Et elle claqua la porte de la salle d'eau. Mon dieu, Kanna pensait quoi ? Que Reby avait trois ans et demi ?

La brune hurla de l'autre côté de la porte d'en proposer une à Lucy également, mais qu'elle ne voulait pas " En offrir une à l'espèce de loque humaine qui leur devait trois mois de loyer " ou : Gadjil.

Reby ne tenait même plus compte du fait que ces deux-là se cherchaient mutuellement depuis… Ben, depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, soit plus de dix ans.

Sans prendre compte de ce que le brun avait pu lui dire peu de temps avant, la petite femme toqua doucement à la porte de Lucy :

"Lucy, je peux entrer ?"

Son amie blonde ne lui donna aucune réponse, ainsi, elle continua :

"Kana nous offre une glace. Tu ne vas pas louper ça, quand même ? Pour une fois qu'elle veut bien nous payer quelque chose…"

Il y eut un nouveau silence.

"Lucy réponds-moi, au moins."

La porte s'ouvrit lentement, Reby crut à l'apparition d'un fantôme dans un mauvais film d'horreur, Lucy avait des cernes accentuées par l'obscurité de la pièce, pénombre qui lui donnait un teint d'autant plus pâle et cadavérique. La pseudo morte-vivante lui répondit néanmoins avec un léger sourire :

"Je ne peux pas aujourd'hui, désolée. J'ai rendez-vous avec Grey, et je pensais aller voir Erza, ça fait longtemps que je l'ai vu. Elle ne pouvait pas venir hier.

\- D'accord."

Reby tenta d'étirer ses lèvres mais elle n'eut l'impression que de réussir à produire un rictus, elle saisit la main de son amie et lui chuchota :

"Lulu (Reby utilisait seulement cette appellation quand elles étaient très sérieuses, parce qu'elle savait qu'elle était l'une des rares personne après qui Lucy ne disait rien quand elle l'utilisait, alors que tout le monde savait à quel point la blonde haïssait ce surnom), s'il y avait, quoi que se soit… Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Et puis, tu m'en parlerais, non ?"

La bonde eut un tressaillement, ils l'avaient vue.

"Bien sûr. Ne t'en fait pas, tout va bien Reby. Euh… Je vais finir de m'habiller. Natsu passe me chercher.

\- Ce n'était pas Grey ?

\- Si. Mais Natsu veut nous accompagner rendre visite à Erza.

\- Ok !"

Et la blonde pu enfin enfiler un short de toile noire assortie d'un débardeur rose fuchsia, et de ses sandales noires montantes.

Elle avait peur. Peur que ses amis ne découvrent ce qu'il c'était passé le matin même avec un soupçon d'inquiétude, elle se dit que si cela recommençait, il faudrait qu'elle aille consulter un médecin, juste savoir si quelque chose clochait chez elle. Mais, avec un peu de chance, c'était juste du à un aliment qu'elle n'avait pas digéré ou une irritation à la gorge. Mais, au fond d'elle, Lucy n'y croyait absolument pas. Cracher du sang de si bon matin ne présageait rien de très positif.

Dix minutes après, elle était maquillée, habillée, coiffée et prête à supporter les deux énergumènes qui lui servaient d'amis. Elle attrapa son sac, et sortie rejoindre Natsu qui l'attendait en bas, sans oublier, comme à chaque fois qu'elle sortait et que Gadjil était affalé sur le canapé de lui rappeler qu'il fallait qu'il trouve du boulot et un moyen de rembourser les loyers qu'il n'avait pas payés. Et, comme à chaque fois, il poussa un grognement, très significatif.

oOoOoOo

Natsu attendait depuis à peine cinq minutes quand sa blonde d'amie apparu dans le hall vitré. Comme à son habitude, il l'accueillit d'un grand sourire, auquel elle répondit par le même en plus petit.

"Tu aurais mal dormis que ça ne m'étonnerait pas.

\- Ouais… Tu sais, Kanna."

Natsu fit une grimace, et Lucy eut un petit rire. Il savait bien ce que c'était que de dormir avec Kanna, étant donné qu'ils avaient tous deux eut une petite aventure d'une semaine ou deux. De toutes façons, c'était couru d'avance qu'ils ne dureraient jamais ensemble puisque des deux côtés, ils étaient des coureurs de jupons et ne supportait pas l'idée de devoir rendre des comptes à quelqu'un.

"Alors Natsu, tu es rentré seul hier ?

\- Ouais."

La blondinette le regarda avec de grands yeux, ça devait être une première. D'un air entendu, elle s'arrêta et son ami aussi par la même occasion, elle posa une main fraîche sur son front :

"C'est bien ce que je pensais. Tu es un peut chaud. Je t'emmène chez un médecin."

Un instant, son esprit fut traversé par un " C'est plutôt à moi d'aller chez le médecin " mais cette pensée s'en alla rapidement, ramené à la réalité par l'air boudeur de Natsu.

"Tu me prends à ce point pour un salaud ?"

Elle posa sa main sur la joue de Natsu et dit :

"Mais non, mon p'tit Natsu… C'est juste que d'habitude, tu n'es pas comme ça.

\- Mouais…

\- Aller, tu ne vas pas faire la gueule pour ça quand même ?"

Il fit un sourire en coin :

"Bien sûr que non. Et puis, je suis même pas rentré seul.

\- Tu t'es foutu de moi ?"

Elle lui donna un petit coup de poing dans le ventre, histoire d'argumenter ses propos. Alors qu'ils se remettaient en marche, elle se reprit et dit :

"Comment elle s'appelait ? Elle ressemblait à quoi ?"

Natsu ne répondit rien, mais son sourire se fit plus large.

"Oh ! Ce sourire, ça veut dire que je la connais. Alors ?

\- Oui, tu la connais, mais je ne dirais rien.

\- Ah bah nan ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi. Entre Grey et toi, il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre… Et, oh merde."

Lucy ne se rendait compte que trop tard qu'elle avait gaffé, elle avait posé la main sur sa bouche comme pour bloquer ses paroles. Et Natsu sauta sur l'occasion :

"Grey a une meuf ? Sans dec' ? Pourquoi je suis pas au courant ? C'est qui ?

\- C'est censé être un secret, j'ai juste parlé trop vite et… Tu ne diras rien à personne, s'il te plait, Natsu. Sinon, Grey va m'assassiner et, je suis beaucoup trop jeune et trop jolie pour mourir, j'ai encore plein de chose à vivre…

\- Pourquoi aurais-je envie de t'assassiner ma meilleure blonde d'amie ?"

La voix derrière elle lui hérissa tous les poils, et malgré la chaleur moite (qui présageait un bel orage), un frisson la secoua et Grey posa une main sur son épaule pour la saluer et taper d'un même mouvement dans la main de Natsu dans le rite qu'ils avaient depuis tout petit entre garçon pour se dire bonjour.

"Eh bien, parce que… Parce que, Loki m'a appelé et je lui ai dit que je n'étais pas ta petite amie."

Il haussa un de ses sourcils :

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Lulu, ce n'est pas grave.

\- Lulu ? Je croyait que tu détestais quand on t'appelait comme ça, intervint Natsu pour dévier la conversation ce qui mit du baume au cœur à Lucy voyant que son ami acceptait de la secourir sans ce mauvais pas.

\- JE déteste ça. Mais Grey a décidé de ne plus m'écouter. Et si on y allait. Erza va nous tuer, nous avons convenu dix heures, et si on arrive à dix heures une, elle va piquer sa crise."

En reprenant leur route, Lucy prononça un " Merci " du bout des lèvres à Natsu qui lui fit un clin d'œil. Mais même s'il l'aidait dans ce coup, il se jura de découvrir ce que ce débile de brun leur cachait à tous.

oOoOoOo

Hey ! Un grand merci à la personne qui m'a laissé un commentaire, ça fait bien plaisir ! J'espère que cette suite vous aura plus et ne vous décevra pas. Les prochains chapitres seront aussi plutôt d'expositions mais tout en avançant un peu dans l'histoire quand même. Voilà voilà, n'hésitez pas si vous avez des question ou des critiques, du moment que c'est pas stupide et méchant, je prends tout !


	4. Be my Princess

**Hey ! Bien le bonjour ou le bonsoir les gens ! Merci de suivre cette fiction, et un grand merci à Redfoxiy pour son commentaire, c'est sympa comme tout !**

 **D'ailleurs, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, ça fait toujours plaisir et en général, je réponds à tout le monde. Bref, on ne va pas parler pendant trois heures, voici le chapitre trois qui vous attend avec pour titre Be my Princess ! Il est centré sur l'un des couples phare que nous attendons tous dans le manga et qui à de grandes chances de se confirmer d'ici peu.**

 **Eh bien, bonne lecture à tous !**

Ils marchaient tous trois tranquillement, écoutant Natsu se plaindre comme à son habitude des manies énervantes des trois hommes avec qui il partageait une petite maison en sortie de ville. Grey et Lucy l'écoutaient en se disant chacun de leurs côtés que Loki, Sting et Rogue devaient faire exactement la même chose en disant que Natsu était un idiot et qu'ils n'en finissaient pas de réparer ses conneries.

"Entre Rogue qui à l'air de sortir d'une tombe à chaque fois qu'on le croise et Sting qui est tout le temps énervé, je sais plus quoi faire. Et puis Loki, n'en parlons pas... Franchement, une fille différentes chaque soir, ce n'est pas humain ! Kanna en version homme !"

Lucy poussa un long soupir en fouillant dans son sac :

"Des fois, je me demande si on ne devrait pas voir avec Mirajane si elle ne peut pas les caser ensembles. Imaginez un peu : " Loki et Kanna, les deux plus gros collectionneurs des aventures d'un soir à nos connaissances, sorte ensemble. " Ça claque, non ?

\- Splendide, Lucy. Tu vas demander à Mira, moi je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec elle concernant les histoires de couples."

Elle fit un sourire complice à Grey, et extirpa enfin le paquet de cigarettes qu'elle avait tant penné à sortir de son sac. Elle l'ouvrit et se rendit compte qu'il était vide. Un nouveau soupir désespéré s'échappa de ses lèvres et elle jeta le carton par dessus son épaule, désespérée en faisant un petit regard de chaton à son ami brun qui comprit le message et lui tendit la fin de sa propre clope.

La sonnerie de son portable lui fit replonger sa main dans on sac, et quand elle l'en ressortit, l'appel était déjà passé. La journée allait être longue pour la petite Hearfilia qui regrettait déjà d'être sortie de son lit.

oOoOoOo

Mirajane lisait et relisait inlassablement le message de Juvia à Grey. Et elle jubilait intérieurement, quelque chose d'intéressant se produisait enfin !

Mais, sa compagne de ragot ne lui répondait toujours pas. Elle avait appelé Lucy environ cinq ou six fois, sans obtenir de réponse. Peut-être lui faisait-elle la tête, c'était peu probable, Lucy n'était pas du tout du style à éviter le conflit, si quelque chose n'allait pas avec elle, elle lui dirait sans passer par mille chemins. Mais, étant donné que le cerveau de Mirajane ne fonctionne pas exactement comme le notre, elle pensa un instant qu'elle était rentrée chez elle accompagnée Grey, qu'ils avaient passé une nuit de folie, et qu'après le beau brun était rentré pour voir Juvia sans que celle-ci ne soit au courant. Et dans tout ça, Lucy dormait à poing fermé, trop épuisée par la soirée dernière.

Et puis, non, ce n'était pas possible, Grey n'était pas un salaud, il ne ferait jamais ça. Encore moins à Lucy qui était l'une de ses plus vieilles amies.

Donc, le mannequin ruminait ses pensées. Puisque Juvia l'avait réveillé le matin même, et qu'elle avait eu une très courte nuit, Mira s'en alla prendre un café et une boîte de céréales pour s'avachir sur un canapé et allumer la télé tout en baillant de manière vraiment très peu classe entre deux poignées de cornflakes.

Elle somnolait depuis environ une heure quand la porte de la maison grinça en s'ouvrant et laissa passer Lisana. Celle-ci qui espérait de tout cœur que sa sœur soit encore endormie, et ainsi éviter ses questions embarrassantes sur l'endroit où elle avait dormi. Pendant un instant elle y crut. Jusqu'au moment où elle voulu gravir la première marche vers sa chambre et qu'un craquement retentissant se fit entendre ce qui, inévitablement, sortit définitivement sa sœur de son état de torpeur. Elle se retourna donc pour voir une Lisana qui s'insultait intérieurement de tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'elle connaissait pour avoir oublié le boucan que faisait ce fichu escalier de bois quand on marchait sur certaines de ses marches. La jeune Strauss chercha une excuse plausible sur l'endroit où elle avait passé la nuit, elle songea à dire la vérité, mais si Mirajane l'accepterait sans aucun problème, se ne serait sûrement pas le cas d'Elfman et, bien qu'elle aimait sa sœur plus que tout au monde, elle savait pertinemment que son aînée ne tiendrait pas sa langue, elle ne tenait jamais sa langue même si lui suppliait de le faire. Et le pire, c'était que Mirajane ne le faisait pas du tout méchamment, elle ne s'en rendait simplement pas compte et ce qu'on pouvait vouloir cacher aux autres lui paraissait stupide.

"Lisa ? Qu'es-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je… heu… Je…

\- Oui, tu n'as pas dormi à la maison je suppose.

\- Heu… Non."

Mirajane lui fit un petit sourire :

"Tu es rentrée avec qui ?

\- Eh bien…

\- Tu ne veux pas le dire à ta grande sœur ?"

Le petit sourire se mua en une grimace carnassière qui effraya un peu Lisana. Mais comme d'habitude, elle fut obliger de céder à Mirajane, et accepta de lui raconter à une condition :

"Mira, tu me promets de ne rien dire à Elfman pour l'instant ?"

Le visage de l'aînée se décomposa un instant :

"C'est un de ses amis."

Lisana se pinça les lèvres, ce n'était même pas une question qu'elle lui posait, et cela sonnait presque comme une accusation. Dans un souffle elle répondit de manière presque inaudible :

"Oui.

\- Qui ?

\- Promets-moi."

Mirajane resta muette un instant avant de dire :

"Je connais quasiment tous les amis d'Elfman, et ils ont presque tous des réputations de… de…

\- Oui. Je sais. Mais…

\- Qui ?

\- Promets-moi. Sinon je ne dirais rien."

Mira se leva et la regardant dans les yeux lui répondit :

"Je te promets de ne rien dire si j'estime qu'il n'y en a pas le besoin.

\- Oui, et moi je te connais. Tu vas forcément trouver qu'il y aura besoin et tu vas tout lui dire et moi je... enfin, je..."

La cadette baissa la tête. Elle savait, de toute façon, que sa sœur ne lâcherait pas l'affaire tant qu'elle ne saurait pas. Et, devant ce visage contrarié, elle avoua :

"Bon, ok, tu as gagné. J'étais avec…"

Le portable de Mirajane émit un son strident qui fit sursauter les deux jeunes femmes, il indiquait un appel entrant. Alors qu'elle répondait, Lisana en profita pour s'éclipser dans sa chambre, sans oublier de s'y enfermer à double tour, le temps de prendre une longue douche, ou peut-être même un bain. Elle remercia intérieurement la personne qui avait appelé sa sœur qui lui sauvait un peu la mise pour le coup. Même si Mirajane n'oublierait pas de la faire chanter plus tard, la plus jeune aurait un peu de répit pour trouver un joli mensonge à lui proposer.

oOoOoOo

Natsu sonnait avec insistance depuis deux bonnes minutes à l'interphone de l'immeuble où habitait son amie aux cheveux rouges. Sans qu'aucune des trois filles qui logeaient ici ne daigne répondre à leur appel. Au bout d'un certain temps, Grey se décida à appeler sur le portable d'Erza. Alors que Lucy était en pleine conversation avec Mirajane, qu'elle s'était enfin décidée à rappeler, vu qu'ils avaient à priori un peu de temps devant eux.

"Lucy ! J'ai un gros scoop !

\- Oui ? Et c'est ?

\- Je crois que Juvia et Grey sont ensemble…"

Lucy avala la fumé de sa cigarette de travers et manqua de s'étouffer en toussant jusqu'à ce que Natsu, les sourcils froncés ne vienne lui taper dans le dos pour l'aider. Les larmes aux yeux la gorge cassée par la toux l'ayant frappé, la blonde reprit la conversation avec Mirajane qui attendait patiemment qu'elle reprenne son souffle pour écouter sa réponse. Déjà, la nouvelle semblait faire un sacré effet sur son amie, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

"Quoi ?! Comment tu… Qu'est-ce qui te fait dires ça ?"

La blonde s'était reprise à temps, elle avait tellement haussé le ton de sa réponse que Mirajane aurait pu se méprendre sur sa réaction un peu trop expressive.

Et la plus vieille se mit à raconter pour le message et l'air embarrassé de Juvia.

Lucy restait sans voix. Juvia était décidément (et c'est le seul qualificatif qui lui vint à l'esprit) conne. Non, mais franchement aller voir Mirajane pour ça, il fallait vraiment ne pas vouloir garder ce secret, que ceux le sachant essayaient de cacher aux yeux de tous.

Bien entendu, Lucy avait été mise dans la confidence par Grey pour qu'elle l'aide à masquer la relation et ça allait être à elle de devoir calmer Mirajane et ses idées fleurs bleues.

"Alors ? Ce n'est pas génial ?

\- Euh. Si. Si bien sûr. Mais…"

Elle regarda un instant Natsu et Grey qui l'attendait depuis déjà un moment à la porte, Erza s'étant à première vue décidée à leur ouvrir, la blondinette alla donc à leur suite, tout en essayant de trouver une diversion au top model.

Lucy était au courant que Grey et Juvia ne voulaient que personne ne sache pour la bonne raison que Léon était fou amoureux de la jeune fille, et que le brun n'avait aucune envie de blesser son presque frère.

Elle songea à donner une info encore plus croustillante à Mirajane, histoire de lui faire oublier celle concernant Juvia et Grey. Une idée traversa son esprit. Mon Dieu, les deux personnes en question allait lui en vouloir, mais bon, Mirajane se ferait un plaisir de les aider à se déclarer leur " amour ".

"J'ai encore mieux, Mira. Gajil m'a dit qu'il était dingue de Reby."

Gajil allait la tuer, sans aucun doute. Il allait falloir à la blonde trouver un autre appartement sous peu et voir même s'exiler du pays... Et cela fit l'effet d'une bombe. Tout d'abord, il n'y eut aucun bruit de l'autre côté de l'appareil, les deux garçons qui précédaient Lucy se retournèrent instantanément, avec de grands yeux. Regards auquel Lucy répondit par un désespéré. Et elle embraya par :

"J'arrive chez Erza. À plus."

Puis elle raccrocha brutalement et commença par menacer Grey et Natsu un doigt furieux pointé sur leurs torses.

"Vous deux ! N'allez rien vous imaginer, d'accord ? J'ai dis ça parce que… Parce qu'il fallait donner une excuse plausible à Mirajane. Et, Grey, il va absolument que l'on parle. Seul à seule."

Le regard du brun lui dit clairement qu'il avait compris ce qui se passait et une lueur horrifiée passa dans ses yeux. Rapidement, il chercha dans ses messages pour relire l'un des derniers. Il avait bien vu que c'était Juvia qui lui disait qu'elle avait oublié son portable. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à l'envoyeur en question. En voyant le nom de Mirajane s'afficher il eut un petit gémissement pathétique, qui fit rire Natsu.

La porte de l'appartement était déjà ouverte, les filles les attendaient. Grey qui marchait derrière la ferma, ses pensées allaient rapidement des unes aux autres, cherchant un moyen d'atténuer ce que venait de découvrir Mirajane. Déjà, Lucy avait aidé à une petite diversion, mais ça ne tiendrai pas longtemps face à la démone qui était Mirajane. Tôt ou tard l'information s'ébruiterait, Lucy l'avait prévenu quand il avait décidé de lui dire. Bien sûr qu'un jour ou l'autre tous seraient au courant, mais le jeune Fullbuster voulait d'abord préparer mentalement petit à petit Léon.

Lucy, qui voyait Grey cogiter dans son coin l'attendit sur le perron et lui murmura :

"Je gère, Grey. Compte sur moi."

Le brun acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. Il savait que Lucy saurait comment tromper Mirajane. Mais d'un autre côté il n'en avait pas vraiment envie. Si Mira se mettait à dire à tout le monde qu'il était avec Juvia, au moins se serait plus rapide. Il y aurait des questions, bien entendu, mais ils n'auraient plus besoin se cacher. L'idée était tentante.

"Lucy ne dit rien à Mira. Laisse-la faire."

La blonde fronça les sourcils en se disant que définitivement, il fallait qu'ils aient une discussion tous les deux. Alors elle lui dit :

"Après. Tu m'accompagne en ville. Tu n'as pas le choix.

\- Si tu veux."

Une jeune femme arriva alors dans la pièce et appela :

"Wendy ! Ils sont arrivés !"

Immédiatement, une petite fille aux cheveux d'un beau bleu nuit se rua sur Lucy pour la prendre dans ses bras, puis elle se dirigea vers Natsu et enfin Grey. Wendy était et avait toujours été incroyablement mignonne. Elle était la plus jeune d'eux tous mais était de loin l'une des plus matures. Lorsqu'ils avaient tous quittés l'orphelinat, personne n'avait ou se résigner à la laisser seule là-bas, mais aucun n'avait franchement les capacités à l'accueillir chez lui ou à songer à demander à l'adopter. Erza avait alors fait jouer ses relations grâce à ses études de droit et avait trouvé un moyen de s'arranger avec le directeur de l'orphelinat pour qu'il accepte de la laisser habiter chez elle avec Juvia qui partageait également son appartement. Et donc, depuis quelques années, Wendy retournait à l'orphelinat pour ses cours et revenait le soir dans sa maison. Elle choisissait où elle préférait passer ses vacances, c'était comme une sorte de gare alternée qui convenait très bien à tout le monde.

"Alors ? Nous vous attendons depuis plus d'une demi-heure.

\- On sonnait à l'interphone, mais personne ne nous répondait, Erza.

\- Normal, il est encore en panne.

\- Tu aurais peut-être pu nous prévenir. Non ?

\- Je l'ai fait. Juvia devait vous envoyer un message."

Échange de regards entendu entre Grey et Lucy. Erza reprit :

"C'est étrange qu'elle ne l'ai pas fait, elle qui est toujours scotché à son portable d'habitude…"

Grey se frappa le front en disant :

"Je suis bête ! Elle m'a envoyé un message ce matin, mais j'avais oublié…"

Natsu sauta sur l'occasion, comme d'habitude :

"Alors ça, on le savaient tous que tu étais con.

\- Répète un peu ça, l'enfoiré !

\- Espèce de con ! Espèce de con !"

Avant que cela ne dégénère, et avec un accord du regard, Erza frappa Grey à la tête pendant que Lucy s'occupait de prendre les bras de Natsu pour qu'il ne se jette pas sur le brun.

Erza sembla ce rendre compte à cet instant que la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus dont ils parlaient n'était pas là. Étrange pour elle qui d'habitude détectait Grey dès qu'il était à cent mètres.

"Juvia ?"

Erza soupira et continua :

"Elle doit encore être sous la douche. Je n'ai jamais vu une fille passer autant de temps dans une salle de bain… Wendy, tu peux aller lui rappeler que l'eau n'est pas gratuite ?

\- Demande à Grey d'y aller, il en meurt d'envie.

\- C'est absolument hors de question, Grey ne rentrera pas dans la salle de bain que Juvia y sera. A moins que vous ne soyez ensemble, bien entendu.

\- Erza, elle est minable ta tentative de piège.

\- Au moins j'aurai essayé."

Le brun fit une petite grimace.

"Ben, vu qu'on aborde le sujet…"

Il reçu un coup de pied bien placé et un regard noir de la part d'une blonde. Il pouvait presque entendre ce qu'elle pensait "Parles-en avec Juvia et voit ce qu'elle en pense avant de dire ça à tout le monde."

La jeune femme au cheveux écarlates regarda attentivement Grey puis Lucy, ses yeux laissaient penser qu'elle avait absolument tout comprit de ce qui se tramait entre eux deux. La blonde fit un sourire éclatant à Erza qui s'en contenta en lui en faisant un à son tour.

Natsu, quant à lui, pour une fois se tenait bien et observait les échanges plus que confus de ses amis. Mais il était moins idiot qu'il y paraissait, il avait bien enregistré le fait que Grey avait une petite amie et qu'il voulait que personne ne soit au courant, de plus, le regard qu'il avait fait lorsqu'il avait dit à Grey de rejoindre Juvia dans la salle d'eau laissa à supposer que l'hypothétique copine du brun ne pouvait être que la jolie jeune fille aux cheveux bleus, et de plus Lucy l'empêchait d'aborder certains sujets. Peu à peu, cela devenait tout à fait clair dans on esprit, Grey et Juvia était très certainement ensemble. Un sourire espiègle éclaira son visage.

Si le repas du midi qu'ils passaient chez Erza, Wendy et Juvia alla pour le mieux, l'après-midi se présenta un peu moins bien pour Grey qui avait bien vu que Juvia l'évitait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, les regards noirs de Lucy lui donnait l'impression, qu'elle allait lui passer un savon quand ils allèrent se retrouver seuls.

Pourtant, elle n'en fit rien et le temps passa, à une vitesse folle, après que Lucy se soit acheté l'équivalent de trois salaires de vêtements, et qu'elle est réussi à faire craquer Grey pour qu'il se perce à nouveau l'oreille gauche pendant qu'elle-même changeait le piercing au nombril qu'elle s'était fait un an plus tôt, elle appela simplement Reby pour lui demander si la glace proposée le matin tenait toujours.

Puis, quand Grey allait la laisser devant sa tour de béton, elle lui attrapa la main, et lui dit le plus sérieusement possible :

"Vu la manière avec laquelle Juvia t'a évité toute la matinée et ce midi, j'ai peur qu'elle n'ai un problème. Va lui parler et voit ce qu'il se passe. Ah, et rends-lui son portable aussi.

\- Compte sur moi. A plus, Lulu.

\- Grey !"

Il lui fit un sourire et disparu au coin de la rue, un portable ne lui appartenant pas à la main.


	5. Les Hommes

Reby entendit la porte d'entrée claquer ce qui signifiait que Lucy venait de rentrer à l'appartement. Elle appela Kanna pour qu'elle les rejoignent et que la brune puisse payer la glace qu'elle leur avaient promise le matin même, pour une fois qu'elle offrait d'elle même quelque chose qui n'était pas un verre, il fallait sauter sur l'occasion.

Lucy prit juste le temps de balancer son sac dans sa chambre et, sans oublier de prendre un paquet de clopes dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet, neuf cette fois, repartit aussi rapidement qu'elle était arrivée avec ses deux colocataires d'amies.

Et ce en laissant Gajil, toujours affalé sur le canapé, zappant, ce qui semblait être son activité favorite, mais vers 16 heures, il n'y avait plus que des séries télévisées pour bonne femme ou des dessins animés. Il songea qu'il était peut-être temps qu'il se bouge un peu. Il enfila rapidement un tee-shirt et un jean avant de sortir, sans même prendre la peine de fermer à clé, si Reby l'avait su, elle l'aurait tué mais il n'y pensa même pas.

Pendant quelques minutes, Gajil se balada dans les rues à la recherche de quelqu'un qu'il connaîtrait pour faire passer le temps, mais il passa non loin de la maison, qu'occupait Natsu, Loki, Sting et Rogue, et une envie folle de leurs donner une leçon à Fifa ou Call of Duty à ces quatre idiots grandissait en lui. Naturellement, il se dirigea vers la porte, qu'il prit soin de défoncer en entrant, ponctuant ce geste d'un :

"Salut les nazes !"

La porte d'entrée débouchait directement sur le salon, où, comme il était facile de prévoir, en effet, Sting et Loki, manettes en mains, jouaient une partie de foot. Ils ne prêtèrent aucune attention à l'arrivant, trop concentrés à essayer d'humilier l'autre.

Gajil attrapa donc une des deux manettes restantes, et commença une nouvelle partie après que Loki eut finit de mettre une leçon à Sting avec un quatre à zéro. Le brun demanda tout de même au hasard en contrant la défense fragile de Sting, qui ne semblait pas vraiment en veine aujourd'hui :

"Où sont les deux autres ?"

Sting lui répondit d'un air détaché, trop concentré à tenter de ne pas se prendre une deuxième branlé d'affilée :

"Natsu est sorti ce matin, il ne devrait pas tarder, et Rogue… Ben j'en sais rien. C'est Rogue quoi.

\- Je crois que Natsu allait chercher Lucy. Et qu'ils mangeaient chez Erza avec Grey, annonça Loki, et se laissant glisser au sol, attendant de prendre le vainqueur de la partie.

\- Les pauvres. Aller manger chez Erza. Surtout que pour Grey ça doit être dur de supporter Juvia à longueur de journée, mais si en plus il va chez elle…

\- Laisse tomber Loki, Grey est con."

Le concerné donna un coup de coude à Sting en lui répondant :

"T'avises pas d'insulter mes potes, connard.

\- Depuis quand tu me donne des leçons ? Putain Gajil ! Tu fous quoi là ?!"

Celui-ci fit un sourire comme à son habitude, il venait de canarder les buts pendant que les deux autres étaient occupés à discuter.

Aux environs de 18 heures, Natsu fit son apparition dans la maison et, après une multitudes d'insultes bien senti, se mit à se battre avec Gajil parce qu'il avait eu la bonne idée de défoncer la porte. Dix minutes après qu'il soit entré, l'orage qui menaçait depuis le matin éclata. Une pluie tiède rinça la ville la dégageant quelques peu de la moiteur de l'air, des éclaires se mirent à zébrer le ciel, et un son à faire trembler le sol les suivaient.

Gajil soupira, ce n'était pas avec un temps comme ça qu'il allait rentrer chez lui. Pour combler le tout, la télé se coupa, comme le reste d'électricité de la maison. Un mot général se fit entendre :

"Putain…"

Plongés dans une soudaine obscurité, et après quelques secondes de silence, ils sursautèrent tous légèrement en entendant, des coups rapides et pressés frappés à la porte, Loki s'empressa d'ouvrir, pour découvrir Reby, Kana et Lucy, trempées jusqu'aux os et dégoulinantes d'eau de pluie. Reby, entrant la première, dit rapidement, ses cheveux goutant sur ses épaules :

"On était sur les quais (qui étaient à peine à cent mètres de la petite maison des garçons) lorsque l'orage à éclaté. Vous étiez la maison la plus proche et…

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de te justifier, toutes les filles sont les bienvenues ici."

Natsu ne pu s'empêcher un " Ça, on l'avait remarqué ". Ce qui lui attira un regard noir de Loki. Celui-ci amena des serviettes pour les filles, histoire qu'elles épongent l'eau de pluie qui leur dégoulinait de partout, et, si Reby et Lucy empruntèrent des vêtements secs aux garçons, Kana, elle, s'affala à côté de Gajil, prenant la manette qu'avait abandonné Loki en venant leurs ouvrir. Par conséquent, le canapé se mouilla et prit la forme de ses fesses et son dos, ce qui fit grimacer un peu Loki, ce canapé était certes de la récupération, mais tout de même. Voyant que l'écran restait noir, elle dit :

"Pourquoi elle ne marche pas votre télé ?

\- Coupure de courant. Sting est allé voir ce qu'il pouvait faire."

La brune souffla et continua :

"Ok, pas grave. Un petit verre ? Où est l'alcool ?

\- Comme d'habitude."

Sans en attendre plus, elle se releva dans son jean trempé qui lui donnait une démarche particulière, et ouvrit rapidement un buffet, et en sortit quelques bouteilles. Loki tenta de lui dire :

"Kana, tu serais mieux dans des vêtements secs, non ?

\- Ouais, ouais. Plus tard."

Le " Plus tard " en question vient quand elle eut vidé l'équivalent d'une pinte de bière. Et décida qu'il était temps de se changer, à sa façon. Elle attrapa Loki par le col et lui fit un grand sourire.

"Aller mon p'tit Loki ! Viens avec moi. Tu vas m'aider à enlever ces vêtements trempés…

\- Je ne peux rien refuser à une femme…"

Il lança un regard amusé à Natsu qui lui répondit par un sourire en roulant des yeux. Montrant par la même occasion qu'il " autorisait " Loki à se mettre avec une de ses anciennes conquêtes.

Kana et Natsu étaient restés ensemble exactement neuf jours. Ce qui était peu. Et encore, neuf jours pendant lesquels ils n'avaient fait que de s'engueuler, c'est ce qui se produit lorsque deux fortes têtes décide du jour au lendemain à vivre une pseudo histoire d'amour qui est vouée à l'échec. Donc, quelques jours après l'officialisation de leur couple, ils s'étaient séparés d'un commun accord en se disant qu'ils étaient trop bons amis pour ne plus se voir, ou se cacher de leurs prochaine relations amoureuses. Et puis, Kana et Natsu, bien qu'ils ne soit pas restés longtemps ensemble, formaient une paire beaucoup trop étranges selon leurs amis. Entre eux, ça ne collait pas, ils étaient à la fois trop identiques et trop différents. Et puis, cette histoire était vieille et à l'époque ils se sentaient tout les deux un peu seuls, enfin c'est ce qu'ils avaient tout deux déclarés peu de temps après que cette amourette se soit terminée.

Lucy et Reby venaient de finir de se changer dans la salle de bain, et elles avaient croisé Loki et Kana dans les escaliers. La blonde jeta un regard complice à Natsu avec un sourire en disant :

"On dirait qu'on ne va pas avoir besoin de Mirajane sur ce coup.

\- J'ai comme envie de te dire : tant mieux !"

Reby alla s'installer aux cotés de Gadjil, évidemment, celui qui n'avait pas été trempé par Kana, pendant que Natsu et Lucy s'occupaient de sortir des verres et des bouteilles. Ils venaient de s'asseoir quand Sting refit apparition dans la pièce :

"Impossible de remettre le courant."

Puis il remarqua tout d'abord Reby qui faisait de la place sur la table basse, son expression changea un peu, et lorsqu'il aperçu Lucy apportant un plateau à la suite de Natsu, il prit carrément un air dégoûté :

"Qu'est-ce qu'elles fichent ici celles-là ?"

Reby répondit aimablement :

"Bonsoir Sting. Nous allons très bien et toi ?

\- Génial."

Et Lucy se contenta de l'ignorer comme elle le faisait depuis plus d'un mois.

Sting regarda autour de lui comme pour chercher une bouée de sauvetage pour ne pas être coincé entre les deux duos fabuleux qu'étaient Reby avec Gajil et celui de Lucy et Natsu, il demanda :

"Il est passé où " Joli cœur " ?"

Comme en ce remémorant le passage, Natsu lui répondit une moue rieuse :

"Il est monté avec Kana.

\- Ouaip, d'ailleurs, elle y va pas par quatre chemins l'alcoolique quand elle veut quelque chose."

Et pour surenchérir les paroles de Gajil, Lucy continua :

"Et encore plus lorsqu'il s'agit d'un homme."

Sting leva les yeux au ciel.

"Et donc, je n'ai pas ma réponse. Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici vous deux ?

\- On était sur les quais avec Lucy et Kana, à manger une glace et l'orage est arrivé.

\- Vous étiez vraiment obligées de vous abriter chez nous ?"

Lucy daigna enfin le regarder après avoir posé le plateau sur la table basse, avec toute la mauvaise foie du monde, elle lui répondit très sèchement :

"Crois-moi, on aurait préféré partout sauf ici, mais Kana nous a traînées chez vous."

Sting lui rendit un regard tout aussi aimable et lui dit de la même manière :

"J'aurais presque pu dire que ma journée était parfaite si t'étais pas là.

\- Excuses-moi d'exister, chéri.

\- Eh bien non. Je ne t'excuse pas, Princesse."

La blonde se leva brutalement, avant de lui crier :

"Tu ne crois quand même pas que tu vas me parler de cette manière, comme si j'étais en faute après ce que tu m'as fait ?!

\- La liberté de penser, ça existe."

Elle saisi le col de Sting le força à se relever, mit son visage à sa hauteur, pour lui chuchoter :

"Tu le regretteras, Sting. J'y veillerai."

Mettant ses mains sur les poignets de la jeune fille, il lui susurra :

"Je n'attends que ça, Lucy."

Ils se foudroyèrent un instant du regard, aucun n'étant déterminé à détourner les yeux. Reby les sépara, de peur que l'un des deux n'en colle une à l'autre.

"On se clame, vous deux !"

Natsu qui semblait venir de se rendre compte de la situation saisi les épaules de Lucy, pour la faire s'asseoir près de lui.

Durant l'heure, qui suivit (heure qui marqua l'arrêt de la pluie, mais pas le retour de l'électricité), Reby et Natsu faisait tout pour animer la conversation et oublier la dispute de Sting et Lucy. Quant à Gajil, ce n'était pas son truc de faire du social, et il se contentait d'avaler ce qu'il y avait sur la table, à la manière de Natsu.

oOoOoOo

Lucy sentait la nausée du matin la reprendre. Suivit très rapidement d'un mal de tête à vous faire hurler. Elle se leva prudemment et se dirigea vers la salle de bain du rez-de-chaussée. Arrivée là-bas, elle se serait fait peur dans le miroir, cheveux humides, teint pâle et ses yeux habituellement pétillants lui semblait ternes, fatigués.

Elle toussa plusieurs fois avant de saisir un mouchoir pour s'essuyer le coin de la bouche, de nouveau, son regard croisa son double sur le mur d'en face. Elle regarda le mouchoir qu'elle avait dans la main, il avait prit une teinte rouge inquiétante. Lucy baissa la tête sur le lavabo. Un filet de sang s'échappa à nouveau d'entre ses lèvres. Elle paniqua un instant, avant de se ressaisir et de mettre le mouchoir devant sa bouche pour tousser dedant, espérant ainsi stopper sa perte de sang. Après quelques minutes, elle enleva le mouchoir, inspira et expira deux fois. Tout semblait de nouveau normal. La blonde nettoya rapidement le lavabo et lança les mouchoirs dans les toilettes, tira la chasse d'eau.

Elle se regarda de nouveau dans le miroir. L'image qu'elle se renvoyait était normale, si on excluait son teint pâle.

oOoOoOo

Lucy venait à peine de quitter le salon que Natsu et Reby avaient regardé Sting comme s'il avait tué un petit chaton de manière totalement volontaire. Le blond soupira :

"Oui je sais. Mais c'est elle qui a commencé !

\- Franchement, Sting, aucun de nous ne sait ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous, ni pourquoi du jour au lendemain vous n'étiez plus ensemble. Mais si tu faisais un effort ? Tu te rends quand même compte qu'elle n'est pas bien depuis quelques temps ? Et toi qu'es-ce que tu fais ? Tu la pousse encore plus à bout !

\- Ça y est ! Maintenant vous allez m'accuser de chose dont je ne suis pas coupable !"

Natsu, comme Lucy précédemment, attrapa Sting au col :

"Moi non plus, je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait à Lucy. Mais si elle ne me l'a pas dit, je pense que c'est parce qu'elle sait que je n'hésiterais pas à te casser la gueule si je le savait. Je me demande même pourquoi je ne t'ai pas encore collé mon poing dans a sale face."

Sting repoussa Natsu et lui cracha :

"Je t'attends, Dragnir."

Reby essaya de les séparer en se plaçant entre eux, tentant de les pousser :

"Sûrement pas ! Vous êtes amis, vous n'allez pas vous frapper sans raison. Gajil ! Viens m'aider !

\- C'est bien parce que c'est toi, Crevette."

Et d'un coup de poing à l'arrière du crâne, il assomma les deux garçons puis retourna manger les gâteaux apéritifs. Reby revint à côté de lui en disant :

"Oui, enfin je ne te demandais pas de m'aider de cette façon.

\- Pas grave, au moins ils se taisent."

Lucy revint et alla directement s'asseoir. Elle demanda à son amie en voyant Natsu et Sting avec une belle bosse au crâne :

"Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont encore fait ?"

Avec son habituel sourire à faire froid dans le dos, Gadjil lui répondit en montrant ses poings :

"Ils allaient se battre. Donc je les ai calmé.

\- Tu as bien fait."

Puis, la blonde sortit son paquet de cigarette, et demanda tout de même respectueusement à Natsu :

"Je peux fumer ici ou tu veux que je sorte ?"

Il lui dit de rester et sortit à son tour un paquet de la table base, pour en prendre une, jetant le paquet à Gadjil qui le tendit ensuite à Sting. Reby quant à elle ne fumait pas, et Lucy lui répétait sans cesse qu'elle avait bien raison de ne pas commencer. De toute manières, Reby avait été dégoûté par Lucy elle-même. Car quand la jeune fille avait déclaré vouloir essayer de fumer vers ses 13 ans, pour faire comme tous ses amis, la blonde lui avait donné en première cigarette une Gauloise sans filtre. Ce qui avait eu pour effet de lui donner une allergie à la clope.

Mais à présent, elle remerciait Lucy plus qu'autre chose. La cigarette, ça attire plus d'ennui de santé qu'autre chose.

Natsu venait de tirer ce qu'il pouvait de sa troisième clope, le silence étant incroyablement pesant depuis le retour de Lucy, malgré les tentatives de la plus petite pour détendre la situation, quand Loki et Kana se décidèrent enfin à redescendre. Dès qu'elle les vit, Lucy attrapa Kana, Reby et Gadjil dit au revoir et s'en alla aussi vite que possible de la maison, plus loin elle serait, mieux elle se porterait.

Leur retour se fit dans un même silence, Kana marchait distraitement dans les flaques d'eau, Gajil marchant le plus loin possible d'elle pour ne pas se faire éclabousser, et Lucy à la traîne les mains dans les poches du sweat que Natsu lui avait prêté après l'orage qu'elles avaient essuyé. Reby qui était dans un premier temps resté aux côtés de Gajil s'arrêta pour l'attendre et quand elle fut à sa hauteur repris sa marche. La blonde ne releva pas les yeux, elle n'avait aucune envie de percevoir pour la énième fois le visage soucieux de son amie qu'elle prenait dès qu'elle la voyait arriver.

Les yeux fixés sur ses chaussures humides, au milieu de la rue déserte à sept ou huit heures du soir, Lucy accepta tout de même la main que Reby lui tendait pour l'aider à avancer. Sa petite main chaude serrant fermement la sienne. Cela réchauffa le coeur de Lucy qui sentit presque quelques larmes lui monter, rien qu'avec ça, elle se sentait peut-être un peu moins seule, qui sait ?


	6. Je suis un Etranger

Reby était réveillée depuis plus de deux heures. Pourtant elle ne bougeait pas de son lit, un peu comme si elle était collée au matelas. Il était aux environs de cinq heures lorsqu'elle avait ouvert les yeux, trop tôt pour qu'elle ne se lève. Donc, la jeune fille regardait son lustre qui pendait au-dessus d'elle. Il était composé de trois boules, suspendues les unes sur les autres, et chacune diffusait une lumière d'une différente couleur, du jaune orangé, du rose et un doux vert. C'était elle qui l'avait dessiné, comme la majorité des autres décorations de sa chambre.

Reby était particulièrement fière de ce lustre. Gadjil, qui parvenait à réaliser certains de ses dessins, avait été particulièrement fidèle à ce qu'elle lui avait proposé sur papier. Il donnait vraiment l'impression d'être sortit de la feuille que Reby lui avait tendue.

Elle sourit. En fin de compte, Gadjil et elle était plutôt une bonne équipe. Il fallait dire, qu'elle appréciait les moments passés seule à seul avec lui, lorsqu'ils travaillaient sur des meubles, des objets ensemble. Il n'était pas du genre bavard et elle chérissait les silences avec lui, c'était reposant entre les cris de Kana et Lucy se prenant régulièrement la tête pour des broutilles et les passages répétés et sans cesse des autres dans leur appartement, la calme faisait un bien fou.

Gadjil était doué. C'était indéniable, facilement il aurait pu être embauché dans une société de création et d'artisanat. Mais il répétait que sans les croquis ultra détaillés de Reby, il ne pouvait rien faire.

Cette pensée en amena une autre : Reby n'était douée pour rien d'autre que dessiner. Ce " Don " (comme l'appelait les autres), l'avait sortit plusieurs fois de la mouise, et grâce à lui, elle poursuivait pour la troisième année des cours spécifiquement littéraires et artistiques. Tout coûtait tellement cher dans la vie, et plus particulièrement les études, qu'elle aurait eu un mal fou à payer sans qu'elle ne vende ses toiles, de plus en plus facilement par ailleurs, son talent se faisait de plus en plus reconnaître, et cela réchauffait un peu son cœur et lui amenait de plus en plus d'ambition. À ce jour, elle maîtrisait quatre langues, et deux anciennes, mortes, ce qui en faisait six en tout, ce n'était pas rien. Avec facilité, elle aurait accédé à un métier de traductrice de roman, ce qui était intéressant pour elle. Lire des bouquins en avant-première, ça lui plaisait. Mais, c'était plus une " Solution de repli " cela si elle échouait à percer en tant que peintre. Et elle avait a priori ses chances.

Deuxième geste de la matinée, tourner légèrement la tête pour regarder un des chevalets près de son lit et y voir la toile qui trônait, elle était inachevée, et il restait du travail, malgré tout, on discernait l'idée : une femme penchée à un balcon, regardant des jardins. La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus commençait sur cette idée-là, mais elle savait qu'elle dérivait, les jardins seraient si somptueux que l'on verrait moins la femme. Reby voulait faire ressortir à tout prix la beauté de celle-ci. Et pour ce faire, elle avait décidé de faire un mélange, un mélange de ses amies. Les grands et beaux yeux de Mirajane, les longs cheveux d'Erza et leur couleur, le maintient parfait de Lucy et ses formes, le teint de Kana et sa moue qui semblait moqueuse. Dans le regard bleu de cette femme, Reby y avait glissé la lueur qui illuminait les yeux de Juvia lorsqu'elle apercevait Grey. Cette petite étincelle d'amour, une flammèche qui ne s'éteindrait sans doute jamais.

Personne n'avait encore vu le travail de Reby. Et elle ne le montrerait que lors de l'exposition qui avait lieu dans deux mois. Le peintre qui exposait s'était prit d'affection pour la petite Reby et lui avait proposé d'exhiber deux de ses œuvres. Elle s'était mise à la tâche immédiatement et elle y consacrait presque tout son temps libre.

Pour la deuxième œuvre, se serai plus simple, elle avait choisi dans un autre registre, plus anarchique et beaucoup moins minutieux : un visage plus ou moins humain, avec des nuances plus sombres, sur cette toile elle voyageait entre le noir, le gris et le rouge sanguin.

C'était en partie pour Gadjil qu'elle l'avait choisi, parce qu'elle savait que ce tableau était l'un de ses favoris. Bien qu'il ne lui ait pas dit directement, il avait seulement émit un « Pas mal. » qu'il ne disait que rarement. Elle s'en contentait en souriant, il ne fallait pas trop en demander à Gadjil Redfox, un homme qui semblait dénué de tous sentiments. Semblait. Seulement, la jeune fille frêle qu'était Reby avait réussi à percer son épaisse carapace de " Dur à cuir ". Il paraissait que les contraires s'attirent, et elle s'en mordait déjà les doigts.

À presque huit heures, la sonnerie de son téléphone sortit Reby de son état de transe. Le nom d'Erza s'affichait et elle songea que si la jolie Scarlet l'appelait si tôt le matin, c'est qu'elle avait soit un souci, soit besoin d'aide pour quelque chose. L'instinct de Reby ne la trahissait jamais. C'est comme cela qu'elle se retrouva à faire les courses de rentrée de Wendy, Erza s'étant retrouvée coincée entre ses propres engagements.

oOoOoOo

Reby était entrée le matin même dans sa chambre, lui demandant si elle avait besoin de quoi que soit, vu qu'elle allait faire des courses. Tout ce que Lucy fut capable de penser, c'est qu'il était vachement trop tôt pour parler repas de semaine, fruits et légumes ou liste de course, et ce, en n'ayant même pas connaissance de l'heure qu'il était.

En simple réponse, elle émit un faible :

« Mmmrien… »

Qui sembla satisfaire la petite McGarden.

Puis elle sortit, laissant à Lucy l'occasion de serrer son oreiller un peu plus fort et de se recroqueviller sur elle, en position de fétus, lui donnant un air paisible, mignon et inoffensif. Aux alentours de 13 heures, elle daigna enfin ouvrir complètement les yeux et sortir du cocon réconfortant de ses draps. Se sentant d'une humeur massacrante, elle salua froidement Gadjil et Reby qui étaient entrain de manger des sandwich dans le salon. Mais ne vit pas Kana qui devait encore dormir, ou n'était pas rentrée de la nuit.

Lucy ouvrit le placard spécialement dédié aux petits déjeuné, chercha quelques instants avant de passer sa tête dans le salon :

« Où sont les céréales ?

\- Je les aie finies ce matin. »

La blonde regarda Gadjil très noir, et dit à Reby :

« Tu n'en as pas racheté ?

\- Personne ne m'a dit qu'il n'y en avait plus. Je ne suis pas censée lire dans vos pensées. »

Lucy vit rouge. Elle en avait marre de ces imbéciles de colocataires, et subitement, elle n'eut qu'une envie : qu'ils meurent tous dans d'atroces souffrances. Rapidement, elle se rattrapa. Non, non, non. Surtout pas qu'ils meurent, elle ne pourrait pas payer tous les frais seule. Bizarrement, elle se vit aller quémander à Natsu l'hospitalité. Un frisson le secoua, elle n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver à vivre dans la même maison que Sting, devoir observer son sourire arrogant chaque jour et encore moins le voir rentrer en compagnie de filles bien mieux charpentée qu'elle, vu qu'apparemment c'est ce qu'il affectionnait. Tout comme les jeter du jour au lendemain dès que le moindre nuage assombrissait l'horizon.

Suivant cet épisode fort sympathique, elle s'habilla, Mirajane ne la laisserait pas mourir de faim, elle qui était une véritable amie. Revêtant, une jupe en toile et un haut léger, elle sortie sans un regard pour les deux autres, vautrés dans le canapé, leurs deux pairs d'yeux vitreux braqués sur la télé. Elle ne dit même pas l'habituel : " Trouves-toi un job, Gadjil ! " qui ne manquait pourtant jamais à l'appel à chaque fois qu'elle sortait.

Lucy dévala l'escalier, puis une fois dans la rue elle songea à Reby et Gadjil. La jeune fille réussissait à entretenir une relation tellement singulière avec cet imbécile qui devait leur rembourser plusieurs loyers. La blonde eut un sourire, ça ne l'étonnerait pas que ces deux-là finissent ensemble. Après tout, Reby était la seule personne qui pouvait faire plier la brute épaisse de Gadjil. La seule qui arrivait à le calmer d'un geste et qui parvenait à comprendre ses grognements comme des mots, ce qui était pour elle déjà de l'ordre du super pouvoir.

Lucy aurait adoré être capable de faire de même avec quelqu'un. L'image de Sting lui traversa l'esprit pour la deuxième fois de la journée en à peine une heure, ce qui présageait une fantastique journée de déprime pour elle. Ils avaient été comme ça, eux aussi, à leur manière. Elle repoussa très rapidement ses souvenirs, ça aurait été malvenu d'exploser en sanglots en bas de son appartement aux yeux de la vingtaine de passant, et puis, quelqu'un venait de l'appeler de l'autre côté de la rue. Elle se retourna, esquissa un sourire alors que son cœur s'emballait tant la surprise était énorme, finalement la journée n'allait peut être pas être si horrible que ça. Elle se pinça la lèvre en se précipitant vers l'autre trottoir. Un grand blond plus que baraqué lui ouvrait ses bras et elle sauta dedans comme une petite fille retrouve son père à son retour d'un trop long voyage, il avait toujours son même sourire narquois collé aux lèvres. Lucy ne dit qu'une chose, la tête enfouit dans son cou, sentant quelques larmes de joies lui monter aux mirettes :

« Ça fait longtemps…

\- C'est sûr. Je viens juste de rentrer en ville.

\- J'allais chez Mira. Tu m'offre un verre ?

\- Comment te le refuser ? Tu n'as pas changé. À part pour la poitrine, un truc de malade comment tu as pris des seins.

\- Ouais, toi par contre tu n'as pas changé d'un pouce.

\- Ah si ! J'ai pris du muscle. »

Elle se recula, ne lâchant pas ses mains d'autour son cou, comme si elle cherchait à savoir s'il était réellement là où non, et le détailla quelques secondes :

« Oui, c'est vrai. Au moins, on a tous les deux développé quelque chose d'important. »

Lucy se détacha de lui, mais ne put s'empêcher de le regarder encore un peu, notant chaque changement qu'il y avait eut chez lui, il avait pris du muscle, oh ça oui ! S'il n'avait pas gardé son éternel style sportif, son casque et inévitablement la longue cicatrice qui barrait son visage, elle aurait pu passer à côté de lui sans le reconnaître.

Échangeant des banalités et anecdotes, Lucy et Luxus arrivèrent au petit bar-restaurant des Strauss. Lucy eut juste le temps de s'asseoir au bar et Luxus de poser son lourd sac de voyage au sol que la plus jeune de la famille les vit. Elle accouru vers Luxus en criant son nom, et manquant de renverser le plateau qu'elle tenait. Le grand blond lui fit un sourire, le même que pour la blonde un peu plus tôt. L'aînée de Lisana ne tarda pas à arriver, alertée par le bruit, et fit elle aussi son beau sourire au blond, l'air pas plus étonnée que ça de le voir en ville :

« Oh ! Luxus, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne t'a pas vu !

\- Je viens juste de rentrer. Tu veux quoi, Lucy ?

\- Un petit déj'. Gadjil a encore fini mes céréales… »

Lisana s'éclipsa en cuisine leur apporter ce qu'ils souhaitaient pendant que Luxus haussa un sourcil :

« T'habite avec Gadjil ? Tu sors avec lui maintenant ?

\- Non, non, on est en coloc, avec Reby et Kana.

\- Mon dieu, je plains vos voisins… »

Mirajane élargit son sourire et répondit en tendant l'assiette que Lisana venait d'apporter composée d'un croissant, de quelques pâtisseries et d'un café à Lucy :

« Bof, ils n'ont qu'une plainte à cause d'un tapage nocturne pour l'instant. »

Entre deux bouchés de croissant, la blonde ajouta en grognant :

« La vieille acariâtre de Polyussica… Elle fait que de nous faire chier. »

Mirajane dit à sa sœur qu'il y avait encore pas mal de service à faire, le restaurant était bondé en ce début d'après-midi d'été, entre les vacanciers, la pause déjeuné des employés et la réputation de l'établissement, les trois Strauss n'avaient pas à se plaindre du manque de clientèle, loin de là.

« Et donc, Luxus, tu comptes aller habiter où maintenant ? Parce que tu es un peu vieux pour retourner dans notre institut.

\- Ah ! Notre bonne vieille école, elle n'a pas fermé au moins ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! Pourquoi fermer le seul orphelinat de la ville ?

\- Parce qu'il tombait en ruine il y a déjà trois ans, lorsque je suis parti, alors maintenant j'ose pas imaginer l'état de cette école. »

Puis il piqua un gâteau dans l'assiette de Lucy, le mâchonna pendant quelques seconde et demanda à Mirajane une bière, cette dernière repris la conversation :

« Pourquoi tu es revenu te pedre ici ?

\- Le mal du pays.

\- Inutile de mentir, Luxus.

\- J'ai essayé, mais j'ai pas réussi à supporter mon père.

\- Sans déconné ? Étonnant. Et tu as mis trois ans à t'en rendre compte ?

\- Non, je me suis cassé après quatre mois. J'ai un peu voyagé, et puis l'envie de revenir ici a été la plus forte. »

Lucy décolla le visage de son café pour lever les yeux au ciel, pensive :

« Un père… Tu ne sais pas la chance que tu as.

\- Peut-être. Mais vu la gueule du miens, j'aurais préférer ne pas en avoir, comme vous. »

Mirajane le regarda avec compassion :

« Oui, moi je peux te comprendre. Un père qui t'abandonne à un orphelinat n'en est pas vraiment un.

\- Il n'empêche que vous deux, vous connaissez vos géniteurs. Moi tout ce que je peux penser c'est que l'un des deux était sûrement blond et qu'il avait peut-être les yeux marrons, l'un ou l'autre. »

L'aînée des Strauss lui répondit :

« Tu sais, nos parents sont morts lorsque j'avais trois ans. J'ai du mal à mettre un visage sur leurs noms. Et encore moi j'ai un léger souvenir, contrairement à Elfman ou Lisa. »

Alors qu'elle disait le nom de son frère, celui-ci passa la tête par la porte derrière le bar, le visage enfariné et les mains pleine d'épluchures de légume pour lui dire :

« On a besoin de toi Mira, Lisa ne peut pas tout assurer toute seule.

\- J'arrive. »

Elle leur fit un sourire et parti rapidement ne laissant que son parfum derrière elle. Une fois qu'elle eut disparut, Luxus but une gorgée de sa pinte, la posa et se pencha vers Lucy et lui murmura :

« Au moins, dit-toi que si tes parents étaient des enflures, tu n'as pas à les supporter, et puis, tu ne nous aurait jamais rencontré sans eux, ça doit être une parfaite illustration de l'expression ''Un mal pour un bien''.

\- Étrange, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir si de vous avoir rencontré était une bonne chose...

\- Arrête, t'es pas crédible. »

Il y eut un nouveau silence entre eux, pas le genre de silence pesant où les deux cherchent absolument un sujet de conversation suffisamment intéressant pour meubler le vide. Le silence de deux amis se connaissant trop bien pour ne pas avoir recours à ce genre de pratique idiote. Luxus reprit de plus belle :

« Enfin, maintenant que Mira est partie, on va pouvoir passer aux discussions sérieuses, tu es toujours avec Sting ? »

Le poids de tout ce qu'elle avait engloutit tomba lourdement dans le ventre de la blonde qui s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Elle fit une grimace qui se transforma en rictus lorsqu'elle répondit d'un ton froid et sans appel :

« Non.

\- Et à priori, ça c'est mal fini, vous deux.

\- Plutôt, oui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

\- Ben heu…

\- OK, laisse tomber. Et tu as un mec ?

\- Et toi ? Toujours célibataire ?

\- Oui, toujours. J'ai pas envie de me poser. Dis, tu m'héberge se soir ?

\- Ça dépend. Tu es prêt à dormir sur le canapé ?

\- Ouais. Au point où j'en suis. Mais je dois t'avouer que je m'attendait à ce que tu m'invites dans ton lit. »

Lucy s'approcha un peu plus et lui susurra au creux de l'oreille :

« Célibataire ne veux pas dire fille facile.

\- Là, je retrouve la Lucy que je connais. »

Luxus eut un rire franc alors que son cœur se retrouvait comme trois ans auparavant dans un étaut douloureux qu'elle seule parvenait à provoquer. Il avala le reste de sa bière d'une traite et reprit :

« Alors ma vieille, la ville a du changer en trois ans d'absence, tu me fais visiter ? »

Il posa un billet sous son verre vide, récupéra son sac pour le remettre sur ses épaules. Lucy le suivit vers l'extérieur en se prenant pour une guide touristique pas franchement crédible et aux yeux de la foule présente comme chaque après-midis dans les rues du centre ville. Ils profitèrent quinze ou vingt minutes du soleil en passant par la plage où Lucy retira ses chaussures pour mettre ses pieds dans l'eau puis, sans prêter garde où ils allaient, se dirigeant l'un l'autre, pris dans leur discussion avec trois ans de souvenirs à rattraper, se retrouvèrent, comme si cela était une évidence, face à l'imposante grille rouillée de leur ancien orphelinat.


	7. Ami de Liège

Grey collait un peu plus son corps à celui de Juvia. Ils étaient bien. Il respirait la douce odeur que la belle dégageait de son cou. La chaleur de l'été qui rentrait par la fenêtre ne semblait pas les atteindre, ils étaient de le cocon qu'on tout les gens amoureux, une petite bulle à eux que rien ni personne ne pouvait prétendre briser.

Le jeune homme avait pourtant le yeux bien ouverts et câlinait entre ses doigts la peau douce et blanche de celle qui faisait vibrer son âme, pensant à la discussion qu'il avait eut avec Erza durant la soirée précédente. Celle-ci avait vu revenir son ami chez elle alors qu'ils étaient partis depuis à peine une heure alors qu'ils étaient venus déjeuner en compagnie de Lucy et Natsu et n'avait pas tout de suite compris ce qu'il se passait. Puis dès qu'elle avait perçu le portable de Juvia dans la main de Grey, tout était devenu très clair dans son esprit et cela avait l'air d'une telle évidence qu'elle ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Juvia et Grey étaient ensemble et par elle ne savait quel miracle, le jeune homme avait le portable de sa petite amie et lui rapportait chez elle tout en sachant pertinemment que leur relation serait mise à jour et à quoi il s'exposait en faisant cela.

Erza n'avait même pas laissé le temps à Grey de dire quoi que se soit et l'avait immédiatement fait asseoir, restant debout face à lui et la discussion avait rapidement pris un air d'interrogatoire et le brun grimaçait dès que policière Erza lui posait une question.

« Vous êtes ensemble depuis combien de temps ?

\- Plus de trois mois.

\- Qui est courant ?

\- Lucy. Et Mirajane a deviné. Loki aussi, je crois.

\- Ouais. Ça fait déjà pas mal de monde. Et tu ne voulais pas que cela se sache, à cause de Léon ? »

Grey acquiesça. Cette fille n'était pas l'une de ses meilleures amies pour rien, bien trop observatrice à son goût. Un instant, il aurait voulu retourner au moment où il avait laissé Lucy chez elle et et se gifla mentalement d'avoir pensé que ça serait une idée judicieuse que de venir ici pour discuter avec Erza sur ses histoires de cœur. Lui qui aurait simplement pu rentrer dans sa maison, s'engueuler avec Léon et pouvoir échanger tranquillement avec Oul ou Ultia comme chaque jour.

« Je ne veux pas le blesser. J'ai peur qu'il voie ça comme un : " Moi j'ai réussi là où tu as échoué ". »

Erza se décida enfin à s'asseoir à son côté et posa une main consolatrice sur celle de Grey, prenant son air de grande sœur attendrie qui lui allait bien mieux que n'importe quel autre rôle selon lui.

« Juvia à fait son choix. C'est elle qui l'a voulue. S'il l'aime vraiment et sincèrement, Léon comprendra sa décision. »

Le jeune homme fit un léger sourire. C'est de ce genre de moments qu'il savait pourquoi il avait besoin de ses amis et pourquoi il leur confierait se vie sans concession. Et cela valait plus pour Erza que pour n'importe lequel des autres et ce depuis toujours. Non pas que Lucy se soit moquée de lui lorsqu'il lui avait fait part de la situation dans laquelle il était, bien sûr. Mais Lucy était différente, plus spontanée et beaucoup trop sentimentale parfois. Elle disait presque tout ce qu'elle pensait au risque d'en blesser les autres où de s'en mordre les doigts plus tard. Alors qu'Erza était plus réfléchie, elle voyait plus clairement dans les autres et savait trouver les bons mots pour rassurer tout le monde à tout moment.

« Ben, tu reviens déjà, Grey ? »

Wendy venait d'apparaître dans les escaliers qui menait à sa chambre, l'appartement étant un charmant duplex, tout l'étage était à Wendy et elle avait pu s'y installer comme une reine, possédant une chambre banale, sa propre salle d'eau et une autre pièce plus spacieuse servant de salle télé et un peu de débarra pour tout le monde, si bien que la petite passait le plus clair de son temps enfermée la haut. Juvia et Erza l'avaient décidé ensemble lorsqu'elles avaient emménagées toutes les trois ici après qu'Erza eut réussis un tour de force en soudoyant le directeur de l'orphelinat pour la faire sortir de là lorsqu'ils avaient tous quittés l'endroit et que Wendy, un peu trop mature pour son âge, avec plutôt mal vécu le fait d'être séparée de tout les autres avec qui elle passait le plus clair de son temps. Officiellement la petite était donc toujours pensionnaire là-bas et elle y allait pour l'école s'y trouvant mais officieusement elle habitait à deux pas de l'institut, en compagnie d'Erza et Juvia qui faisait l'office de deux grandes sœurs presque parfaites.

« Grey est revenu pour nous dire quelque chose d'important. Tu sais où est Juvia ?

\- Je crois qu'elle est encore dans sa chambre. Je vais la chercher ?

\- Oui. Ce serait mieux, s'il te plaît. »

La petite fille descendit les escaliers en deux secondes et s'éclipsa vers le couloir où on l'entendit frapper doucement à la porte de Juvia, sa chambre étant celle du fond. Puis elle revint accompagnée de celle-ci.

La femme fit un sourire à Grey puis commença un baratin habituel envers lui, qui l'arrêta en souriant, posant un doigt sur les lèvres de la jeune fille qui était venue s'installer près de lui.

« Inutile de faire ça, Juvia. J'ai tout dit à Erza. »

Son visage s'éclaira comme il ne l'avait jamais fait avant. Grey réalisa qu'il lavait fait plus souffrir qu'il ne le pensait avec cette situation et jura de se racheter auprès d'elle dès que possible.

« Grey et Juvia ne vont plus avoir besoin de se cacher ?

\- Non. C'est fini, je vais tout dire à Léon. Ce sera plus simple, et puis cette situation était ridicule et ne pouvait pas durer indéfiniment. »

Pour ponctuer cette phrase, il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres qui souriaient.

Wendy s'exclama :

« Vous vous mettez enfin ensemble ? C'est trop mignon ! »

Grey haussa un sourcil, s'apprêtant à demander ''Comment ça enfin ?''Mais n'eut pas l'occasion de poser le moindre question car déjà Erza entraînait la petite avec elle dans les escaliers en disant :

« Si on regardait un film, Wendy ? Tu as déjà vu _Kill Bill_? Ou l'on peut regarder un épisode de ta série que tu aimes bien, là… J'ai plus le nom mais c'est un truc un peu bizarre…

\- Ah tu veux parler de _The Walking Dead_?

\- Oui, oui, ça. »

Et elles disparurent dans la salle de jeux à laquelle Wendy ferma la porte. Erza repassa tout de même la tête par l'ouverture et leur dit :

« Pas trop de bruit, hein ?

\- T'inquiètes. »

Si Juvia vira rouge, Grey lui avait un petit sourire entendu et réprima une réplique cinglante pour lui dire qu'ils n'étaient tout de même pas des animaux.

Et Grey respirait l'odeur sucré de Juvia, serrant un peu plus l'emprise qu'il avait sur elle, calant bien sa tête au creux de l'épaule délicate de la demoiselle.

Il songea qu'il avait un peu trop bougé quand, un instant après, Juvia ouvrit les yeux, elle se retourna vers Grey, qui lui sourit en caressant sa joue avant d'y déposer un baiser chaste et fugace. La jolie jeune femme s'assit sur le bord de son matelas et s'étira, tel un chat. Puis elle se laissa retomber sur le lit, posant sa tête sur le torse nu de son amant, qui repassa son bras sur les hanches de son amie, jouant avec son nombril, ce qui la chatouillait et la faisait rire. Leurs yeux se croisèrent. Sans même s'en rendre compte ils cessèrent tout mouvement, tout ce qui comptait étant la présence de l'autre. Leurs yeux s'emmêlant, Grey se redressa, remettant Juvia droite par la même occasion, sans se lâcher un instant. Leurs nez se touchaient, et ensembles, ils fermèrent leurs yeux pour lier leurs lèvres.

Après le petit moment d'éternité auquel ils avaient goûté le matin, et après une dure bataille pous enfin se décider à se lever, un long moment à prendre une douche, un temps infini pour s'habiller, ils furent enfin au taquet pour sortir de l'appartement. Aux environs de quinze heures, Grey récupéra son portable dont il avait presque oublié l'existence et qui lui indiquait un message, d'un numéro qu'il n'avait pas en mémoire. Sûrement une connerie, il l'ouvrit quand même alors qu'ils saisissait la main de Juvia pour marcher ensemble dans la ville : _Tu viendrais retrouver un vieux pote devant un bon vieil institut/orphelinat ? Je suis là-bas, rejoins-moi. Et il y aussi notre petite Lulu avec moi._

Un vieux pote ? Devant leur ancien institut ? Avec Lucy ?

Un grand sourire étira les lèvres de Grey. Il avait une bonne idée que qui cela pouvait s'agir. Et cette idée était blonde, avec une cicatrice sur l'œil. Il raffermit la prise qu'il avait sur Juvia pour la tirer vers une grande bâtisse qu'ils connaissaient tous deux très bien.

oOoOoOo

Luxus fumait une clope, il était assis contre le mur qui encerclait leur ancienne école. Lucy était à moitié allongée sur le sol chaud, la tête sur ses genoux, fumant elle aussi la Lucky qui lui avait proposé. À eux deux, ils ressassaient tous les bons et moins bons souvenirs qu'ils avaient partagé lorsqu'ils étaient enfants ici depuis au moins deux bonnes heures en attendant des nouvelles de leurs amis qui ne devraient tarder à pointer le bout de leur museaux pour les retrouver

« Tu te souviens le jour ou tu t'es fait ça ? »

Accompagnant ses mots, elle avait passé un doigt fin sur la cicatrice qui coupait son œil en deux.

« Bien sûr. Comment oublier que j'avais fini aux urgences pour cette connerie ?

\- On avait bien rigoler.

\- Parles pour toi. Moi j'avais un peu douillé.

\- C'était arrivé comment déjà ? Ah oui, Natsu t'avais mis au défit de passer par la fenêtre en explosant la vitre. Pour faire " Comme dans les films ".

\- Mais quel imbécile celui-là !

\- Tu n'avais qu'à dire que tu refusais.

\- Devant tout le monde ? Et ma fierté ? »

Lucy explosa de rire :

« Ta fierté ? Tu n'avais que neuf ans !

\- Et alors ?

\- À neuf ans tu n'as pas de fierté et aucun amour-propre !

\- Et bien moi si ! Tu t'en souviens aussi bien que ça ? De cette soirée ?

\- Ouais. Je me souviens d'à peu près tout ce qui s'est passé ici, enfin à part ce qui précède mes trois ans. C'est trop loin.

\- J'avais neuf ans. Donc tu n'en avais que quatre. Comme Lisana et Reby.

\- Ouaip.

\- Toi tu faisais partie de ceux qui ne sortaient jamais. Même pas pendant les vacances.

\- Merci de me rappeler que je n'ai jamais connu mes parents. »

Luxus soupira en écrasant sa cigarette.

« Ne le prends pas comme ça. Ce que tu es susceptible.

\- Non, mais tu rigoles ? Tu es le type le plus borné et susceptible que je connaisse !

\- Surveilles tes paroles, chérie.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

\- Tu préfères Lulu ?

\- Non plus !

\- Tu vois, tu es susceptible. »

Lucy croisa les bras et regarda ailleurs, comme si elle boudait. Luxus la trouvait absolument ridicule, il lui saisi le menton, la forçant à tourner la tête et par la conséquence le regarder, il ne suffit que croiser leurs yeux pour que Lucy ne laisse un sourire apparaître et finalement qu'elle ne se mette à rire doucement. Pour ne pas provoquer une autre dispute, il changea de sujet :

« Alors, sinon, j'ai loupé quoi ?

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Tu es sortie avec qui pendant que je n'étais pas là ?

\- Depuis quand tu es mon grand frère ? Personne. Je suis restée avec Sting pendant cinq ans. Puis, je l'ai largué, il y a trois ou quatre mois.

\- Je ne suis pas ton grand frère et je n'aimerai pas l'être. Cinq ans ? C'est hyper long. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

La blonde n'allait pas parler de sitôt de cette histoire. Elle s'était fermée encore pire qu'une huître qui aurait soudée sa coque de l'intérieur. Donc, Luxus voyant qu'elle n'allait pas lui répondre reprit :

« Aucun de vous deux ne l'a dit à personne ?

\- Non. Pas de mon côté en tout cas, et je ne pense pas que du sien il ne se vante de s'être fait larguer par " Sa Princesse ". Quel connard.

\- J'adore discuter avec toi, c'est toujours très poétique et imagé. Et sinon ? Reby et Gadjil, ils sont enfin ensembles ?

\- Même pas. Gadjil a eu quelques histoires qui ne duraient pas plus d'un mois et Reby, elle est désespérément seule, j'ai l'impression qu'elle croit encore au prince charmant.

\- Et toi ? »

Lucy se décida enfin à le regarder :

« Comment ça, et moi ?

\- Tu y crois encore à ton Prince Charmant ? »

La blonde se redressa, rompant le contact entre eux et s'adossa à ses côtés contre le muret, ramenant ses jambes contre elle :

« Je n'y ai jamais cru. Si le Prince Charmant existe, ben moi j'en ai pas. Sinon il serait arrivé, il y a bien longtemps. Le mien il a dut crever quelque part, peut-être dans un accident de bagnole ou sous un pont comme un chien galeux. »

Elle lança son mégot dans le caniveau. Puis sentant un regard insistant lui chauffer la nuque, se retourna vers son compagnon :

« Quoi ?

\- Tu as changé.

\- Toi aussi. On a tous changé. »

Lucy fut prise d'une minute philosophique, puisqu'elle dit :

« Tu sais, j'aimerais revenir quatre ou cinq ans en arrière. Rien que pour nous revoir petits, enfin pas vraiment petits mais ados du moins, quand on se rendait compte de rien. Quand on connaissait pas encore la vie. J'aimais cette époque où on se souciait pas de ce qui pouvait nous arriver. J'aimerais retrouver notre bonne vieille bande de potes. Tu sais, Reby qui dessinait sur les murs, Natsu qui rendait fou les profs, bien accompagné de Gadjil, toi, Loki, Mira, Elfman, Grey… Lisa toujours studieuse, Kana séchant les cours, Erza qui avait déjà une bonne formation pour ses cours de Droits, puisqu'elle vous remettait en place à chaque fois…

\- Erza est en Droit ?

\- Ouais. Une bonne école en plus. Elle est en cours avec Gerald, tu te souviens de lui ?

\- Oui. Et les autres ? Ils font quoi ?

\- Comme tu l'as vu, les trois Strauss ont ouvert le petit bar-restaurant, ils prévoient même d'ouvrir quelques chambres. Kana est serveuse là-bas, moi je vais y aller dès septembre aussi. Natsu n'a pas besoin de travailler vu l'héritage qu'il a eu à la mort de son père, Reby essaie de percer en tant que peintre, Loki il change de job quasiment presque tout les mois, donc… Sinon, Wendy et Roméo sont encore au collège, ils entrent en quatrième. Après il y a Gadjil qui n'a toujours pas de travail. »

Luxus réfléchit quelques instants avant de dire :

« Et Grey ?

\- Ben… »

Il voyait bien que Lucy hésitait à lui dire. Elle savait, c'était évident. Mais, connaissant Grey, il lui avait certainement dit de ne pas en parler aux autres, discret et secret comme il l'était, ce cas de figure ne l'étonnerait pas vraiment. Luxus et Grey avaient été proche avant que le blond ne parte, donc il supposait que Lucy était tiraillée entre tout lui dire, sachant la relation qu'ils avaient eu ou garder ça pour elle, respectant ainsi la volonté de son ami. Finalement elle finit sa réponse par :

« Tu lui demanderas toi-même. Il me l'a dit, mais m'a demandé de ne pas en parler. Je ne veux pas m'attirer ses foudres. Et puis c'est sa vie, il en fait ce qu'il en veux après tout. Il te racontera tout ça s'il en a envie. »

Luxus avait deviné juste. Il connaissait bien Lucy malgré la longue séparation qu'il y avait eu entre lui et ses amis, de plus, la jeune fille qu'il avait sous les yeux n'avait peut-être plus rien à voir avec la petite fille qu'il avait connue, physiquement. Mais mentalement, elle restait tout de même assez proche de la Lucy souriante, bornée, susceptible et bruyante qu'il avait connue et appréciait.

Il lui fit un sourire, et la saisi par les épaules pour la charrier :

« T'es un peu la petite sœur que je n'aurai jamais.

\- À ce moment là, tu es le grand frère le plus casse pied de tous les temps.

\- Je vais le prendre comme un compliment.

\- Prend-le comme tu veux. En plus tu as dit il y a pas cinq minutes que tu ne voudrais certainement pas être mon frère !

\- Mais c'est le cas !

\- Vous êtes insupportables vous les garçons... Hé ! C'est Natsu et Loki qui arrivent !

\- Ouais, et là-bas il y a Grey et… C'est qui avec lui ? »

En face d'eux arrivaient effectivement deux jeunes hommes, l'un avec ses étonnant cheveux roses et l'autre qui était vraisemblablement roux sous le soleil qui tapait au-dessus de leur têtes, si on les voyait arriver, on les entendait également vu que Natsu état entrain de hurler à plein poumons, faisant des grands gestes de bras en direction du pseudo couple assit au sol.

Et de leur droite, il s'agissait sans aucun doute de Grey et Juvia. Le visage de Lucy devint lumineux en les voyant arriver main dans la main, ils s'affichaient donc clairement ensemble ? Ça c'était une bonne nouvelle !

« C'est Juvia. Sa petite amie. »


	8. Il y a ton sourire

« Sa petite amie ? C'est une blague, Grey n'a jamais réussis à draguer les filles et encore moins... Mais, pourquoi on me prévient jamais, des trucs importants ?

\- Parce que tu n'étais pas là pendant trois ans peut-être ? Ça fait plaisir de te revoir, mec. Et j'ai toujours été un excellent dragueur, juste pas dans les normes. »

Luxus saisit la main que lui tendait Grey pour le prendre dans ses bras en une accolade un peu bourrue et gênée, franchement masculine en somme. Le blond passa alors un regard sur Juvia qui se sentie embarrassée par un tel scanner de la part d'un inconnu qui finalement lui fit un sourire un peu crispé avant de la saluer. Comme un son habitude, il prit Grey a parti devant elle en lui disant :

« Comme d'habitude, tu te tape les plus jolies.

\- Bah ouais, c'est ça la classe.

\- Toi tu as ta bombasse et moi j'hériterais peut-être de Lucy. »

Celle-ci s'empourpra et envoya son poing dans les abdos en béton de Luxus en grimaçant après coup de s'être fait un peu mal à ce contact soudain. Grey et Juvia, eux, avaient commencé à rire. Grey parce que lui-même aimait bien taquiner la blonde et Juvia parce qu'elle appréciait toujours voir ses amies se faire un peu enfoncer devant le garçon qu'elle aimait, cela la réconfortant un peu et lui donnant l'impression de prendre un peu de valeur face à elles. Mais nous repasserons peut-être plus tard sur ce léger complexe d'infériorité.

La petite blondinette était entrain de pester contre son ami en se massant le poignet quand Natsu arriva et elle ne manqua pas de s'exclamer :

« Natsu ! Tabasse-le ! Tu as le droit !

\- Trop cool ! »

Le jeune homme au sang chaud allait bondir mais Loki le rattrapa par le col et le tira derrière lui, ce qui le fit trébucher en arrière pendant que lui-même s'avançait vers Luxus :

« Salut. Ça fait un bail. »

Il lui tapa dans le dos un peu vivement et avec un grand sourire continua :

« Mais si tu as dit quelque chose de désobligeant à Lucy, je vais être obligé de te mettre mon pied dans la gueule.

\- Vas-y, Loki, essaye juste de me faire mal. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que les deux garçons ne commence à jouer au coq en se donnant quelques pichenettes un peu humiliantes. Le drame survint quand Natsu se releva pour se jeter dans la mêlée et sans trop comprendre comment Grey se retrouva avec le cou de Loki entre les mains et Natsu le poussant pour coller un pain à Luxus.

Lucy hurlait des encouragements à Natsu et Loki pour qu'il en mettent plein la tronche du blond, et Juvia craignait que Grey ne se fasse mal.

« Luxus ! »

Le cri stoppa net tous mouvements de la part des quatre garçons. Qui se retournèrent comme un seul homme vers sa source.

Luxus se retrouva pour la deuxième fois de la journée avec une jolie fille dans les bras, et il devait avouer que cela n'était pas déplaisant et que rien que pour ça, revenir valait le coup. Après une longue étreinte, il reposa son amie au sol avant de l'observer comme il l'avait fait pour chacun de ceux qu'il retrouvait. Voulant déceler tout les changements qui avait pu se produire chez eux.

Reby avait gardé son sourire taquin et elle restait toujours dans une malice enfantine de part sa petite taille et son corps maigre. Luxus l'avait toujours trouvé plutôt jolie, même si elle n'était pas le genre de fille qu'il aimait avoir dans son lit.

Elle avait les cheveux toujours aussi bleu, ses beaux yeux pétillaient d'espiègleries. Il songea que cette jeune fille s'était toujours donné un mal fou et inutile pour cacher sa beauté. Sa chevelure était coupée de manière totalement désordonnée, des mèches étant bien plus longues que d'autres, elle s'occupait elle-même de tailler sa tignasse, ça se voyait, elle en faisait exprès de laisser un côté " Je viens d'émerger de quinze ans de sommeil ". Aujourd'hui, elle avait fait un semblant d'effort en retenant le tout avec un bandeau pourpre, elle portait un treillis à motif militaire dix fois trop grand pour elle, qui lui retombait beaucoup trop bas et qui tenait tant bien que mal grâce à des fils servant habituellement à l'électricité, et laissait apparaître le haut de son sous-vêtement. Luxus pensa que ce pantalon (dans lequel elle devait crever de chaud) appartenait certainement à Gadjil qui la suivait de loin. Avec se bas, elle avait jugé bon d'enfiler une paire de tongue et une brassière de sport faisant de sa tenue un grand n'importe quoi. Sa peau restait pâle, malgré le soleil d'été, elle faisait partie de ses gens qui ne bronzent pas, mais qui rougissent à l'exposition de lumière blanche.

Elle devait tout juste venir d'arrêter de peindre car Luxus lui essuya une tâche de peinture jaune encore fraîche qu'elle avait sur la mâchoire et ses mains étaient constellées d'éclaboussures de diverse couleurs.

Si Reby semblait réellement ravie de voir Luxus, Gadjil avait l'air toujours aussi peu aimable et lorgna méchamment le garçon en lui serrant la main et en marmonnant quelques mots incompréhensibles.

Pendant qu'il retrouvait les deux derniers arrivant, une discussion qui semblait passionner Loki et Lucy avait démarrée, et elle concernait Grey et Juvia. Lucy voulait à tout prix savoir, depuis quand s'était officiel, qui était maintenant au courant, si Léon le savait, et tout ce qui s'en suivait. Loki, ne cessait de répéter : "Je le savais !" Puis il eut le malheur de dire : "Je l'avais dis, soit Juvia, Kana ou Lucy". La concernée blonde voulait à présent surtout comprendre pourquoi elle se retrouvait une nouvelle fois mêlée aux histoires de couples.

A l'entente du nom de la brune, Luxus demanda :

« Où est Kana ? Je lui aussi envoyé un message pourtant. Et à Erza, qui n'est pas là non plus.

\- Kana ne viendra sûrement pas. Quand on est parti, elle cuvait encore sûr le canapé. En même temps, elle n'est pas restée seule très longtemps hier soir… »

Gadjil hocha vivement la tête. Et Luxus ne remarqua qu'à cet instant les cernes noirs qu'il avait sous les yeux. Loki tiqua enfin et demanda avec trop de précipitation pour être honnête :

« Comment ça ! Elle était avec qui ?

\- Je suis pas allé voir, mec. »

Et non, Gadjil ne souhaitait pas réitérer l'erreur qu'il avait faite, une fois était bien suffisante.

« Mais elle déconne Kana ! Hier après-midi elle prend du bon temps avec moi et le soir elle va en voir un autre ?! Elle me prend pour qui ?! »

Il semblait sur le bord de la crise de nerf, et pour ne rien arranger, Natsu sembla bon d'ajouter :

« Parce que toi tu étais seul cette nuit ? Eh ben t'en fait du bruit… »

Les trois filles présentes levèrent les yeux au ciel. Faisant mine de ne rien avoir entendu.

« Ouais, mais c'est… c'est…

\- Tu t'enfonces.

\- Ne me fais pas la leçon, Blondie.

\- D'accord, fais comme si je n'avais rien dit. »

Natsu souriait. Heureux de mettre Loki aussi si mal à l'aise. Kana et Loki étaient bien trop similaires. S'ils formaient un jour un couple, jamais il ne tiendrait. L'un ou l'autre craquerait avant douze heures, et irait voir ailleurs. Et de plus d'après ce que Natsu avait compris, ce n'était qu'une histoire de sexe entre Kana et Loki, c'était étonnant que le jeune homme prenne autant la mouche sur le sujet. Toujours était-il qu'eux deux en tant que véritable couple ça serait quitte ou double, soit ça tiendrait indéfiniment soit ça péterait en trois secondes.

Cette pensée en amena une autre, il n'avait qu'à songer au couple qu'avait formé Lucy et Sting jusqu'à pas si longtemps pour se rendre compte que les gens similaires pouvait s'attirer autant que se détester.

Aussi égoïste et méchant que cela puisse paraître, Natsu était bien content qu'ils ne soit plus ensemble. Il estimait que Lucy n'avait rien à faire avec un type aussi beau que prétentieux et arrogant.

La blonde en question prit le bras de Natsu avec un petit sourire qu'il comprenait comme si elle lui avait posé la question " un problème ? " il secoua la tête un lui rendant son sourire.

Luxus dit à Reby et Gadjil :

« Lucy m'a dit que je pouvait squatter chez vous quelques temps.

\- Non, j'ai dit que tu pouvais passer juste cette nuit.

\- Tu ne vas pas me laisser à la rue le temps que je retrouve une baraque et un taf ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? »

Reby soupira :

« Merci Lucy. Après Gadjil on récolte une nouvelle fois d'un type sans travail, sans maison et sans le sou. C'est nous qui allons encore devoir tout payer. »

Natsu fut tenté de proposer à Luxus la chambre qui était encore libre dans sa maison suite au départ de l'ancien locataire qui n'avait pas apprécié les tendances des quatre autres garçons à faire les fête abusivement et à hurler pour tout et n'importe quoi, mais il retint ses paroles, se souvenant assez bien de la dernière confrontation qui avait opposé Sting et Luxus. Ça s'était terminé aux urgences, avec un Sting bien amoché et une Lucy en pleurs, inquiète pour son amoureux.

Cela avait démarré d'un simple petit accrochage entre les deux, si banale que Natsu ne se rappelait même plus la raison exacte, tout ce qui était certain c'est qu'à l'époque Luxus et Lucy avait une relation quelques peu ambiguë et que cela ne faisait que quelques semaines qu'elle et Sting avait été officiellement déclaré comme couple. Ce dont il se souvenait très clairement par contre c'est que Luxus portait une bague plutôt tranchante à une main à l'époque et que lorsqu'il avait envoyé son poing dans la face de Sting et que celui-ci n'avait eut le temps que de se baisser, pour essayer d'éviter le coup, il avait échopper d'une sérieuse blessure sur le front juste au-dessus de l'œil, assez importante et grave pour qu'il en garde la marque à vie et que les médecins lui disent que si le coup avait atteint son œil, il l'aurait sans aucun doute perdu.

C'était sûrement une chance qu'il ait pu dévier le coup, sinon il aurait eut le sourire du Joker, à conditions que Luxus soit un pseudo Batman, et autant dire qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le profil du riche héritier snob et distant, qui joue les justiciers masqués. Par contre le côté froid et un peu chiant pas de problème.

C'est sur la discussion comme quoi les garçons devaient se trouver un travail que le groupe s'en alla vers l'appartement qu'occupait Reby, Kana, Gadjil et Lucy.

Kana était en effet là-bas, elle avait commencé à boire et errait tel un zombie entre la cuisine et le salon, rapportant diverses bouteilles et nourritures malsaines. Dès qu'il entra, Loki attrapa la brune par le poignet et l'entraîna dans sa chambre. Pour avoir une petite conversation, selon lui. Au début, Reby et Lucy avaient un peu jouées les espionnes et écoutaient un peu à la porte, mais elles n'entendaient quasiment rien et les paroles échangées n'avaient pas l'air des plus intéressantes. Et de toutes manières, Erza arrivait accompagné de Wendy, il n'était pas question de se faire engueuler par la Grande Prêtresse pour une chose si béguine.

Juvia avait appelé Erza dès qu'elle avait su que tout le monde allait à l'appartement, son appel ressemblait plus à un SOS qu'autre chose. Elle ne connaissait pas Luxus, la moitié des personnes que ses amis évoquaient ne lui disait rien du tout, et les souvenirs qu'ils ressassaient, elle n'en faisait pas partie, puisqu'elle avait fait la rencontre avec tout le monde peu de temps après que Luxus n'ai quitté la ville.

Juvia espérait donc qu'Erza pourrait lui permettre de se sentir un peu moins seule. Ce fut un échec, puisque Erza connaissait Luxus et qu'elle-même avait plein de choses à lui raconter sur les dernières années et que Luxus avait lui aussi bons nombre de choses à lui dire. La jeune femme trouva donc un réconfort inattendu en Wendy, qui n'avait qu'un souvenir très flou de Luxus et des noms qui ressortaient de la conversation. Si elle arrivait à mettre un visage sur Macao qui n'était autre que le défunt père de Roméo, l'un des meilleurs amis de Wendy, elle était incapable de savoir qui était Wacaba ou Jett ou Droy. Le seul qu'elle connaissait réellement était Gildarts, un nom très prononcé depuis le début de la soirée.

Aux alentours de onze heures, la fratrie Strauss fit son entrée dans le salon. Et Juvia trouva enfin de quoi tenir une conversation avec Lisana. Et put commencer à passer une soirée un peu plus sympathique étant donné que les sujets s'épuisaient peu à peu et qu'enfin on cessait de parler de la vieille époque.

C'est vers une heure du matin qu'Erza se rendit compte du temps qui avait passé et ce décida à rentrer tout en sachant que Wendy devrait bientôt retourner au collège et qui lui fallait un rythme de sommeil décent.

Quand, sur le départ, Juvia embrassa Grey pour lui dire au revoir, Mirajane faillit tourner de l'œil.

Parlons-en de Mirajane. Elle jetait d'incessant coup d'œil à Reby et Gadjil qui était tous deux assis sur des coussins au sol. L'aînée Strauss réfléchissait tellement vite que l'on aurait pu voir les rouages de son cerveau tourner.

Une bonne idée lui vint quand elle remarqua son verre vide. Avec son élégance habituelle, se leva, prétextant vouloir aller le remplir dans la cuisine. Elle revint trente secondes plus tard, son gobelet remplit de vodka pure. Gobelet quelle laissa purement et simplement tomber sur le canapé qui devait servir de lit à Luxus en s'emmêlant les pieds dans quelque chose d'imaginaire. Elfman aida sa sœur à se relever lui demandant si elle ne s'était pas fait mal.

Lucy n'était pas dupe, loin de là. Elle connaissait suffisamment Mirajane depuis assez de temps pour savoir qu'en excellente serveuse qu'elle était, Mira ne tombait pas comme ça, qui plus est à renversant de l'alcool sur un canapé.

Dans sa tête, l'équation se fit très simple. Lucy ne voyait qu'une réponse possible : Mira ne voulait pas que Luxus dorme sur ce sofa.

Et il n'y avait que trois filles dans cet appartement, Reby, Kana et elle. Lucy savait que Mira rêvait depuis toujours de mettre Reby et Gadjil ensemble, même si tous ses plans étaient restés jusque là infructueux. La blanche avait abandonné depuis longtemps l'idée de s'immiscer dans la vie sentimentale de Kana, jugée trop complexe. Il ne restait donc plus que Lucy. Ces derniers mois, la blonde avait subi plusieurs allusions, remarques et comportements de la part de Mirajane. L'invitant à sortir plus souvent avec Natsu, Loki, Grey…

A présent, Lucy comprenait ce que les autres ressentaient quand elle aida Mira à les mettre constamment en couple.

La blondinette jeta un regard noir à Mirajane qui se confondait en excuse face à Reby tentant d'éponger sa bêtise.

Mirajane ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi elle avait le droit à un tel regard de la part Lucy. Puis elle se ressaisi vite, sachant rapidement ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de la blonde. Arrivant à la même conclusion qu'elle. Voulant arranger le coup, elle donna plusieurs coups d'œil à Reby et Gadjil, pour faire comprendre à son infortunée complice se quelle voulait. Et un sourire illumina Lucy comprenant enfin qu'elle s'était trompée. Puis elle s'exclama, entrant dans son jeu :

« Tu fais chier, Mira, Luxus devait dormir ici !

\- Je suis désolée, j'ai trébuché. »

Luxus avec un sourire carnassier, se tourna sur la blonde et disant :

« Tu m'invites dans ton lit ?

\- Tu n'entreras pas dans ma chambre ! Vois avec Gadjil et Reby comment vous arranger. Moi je ne veux pas de toi. »

Reby croisa le regard de Gadjil. La jeune fille rougis, et Gadjil, fidèle à lui-même, resta stoïque, une moue boudeuse sur le visage. Ils avaient chacun eut la même idée des deux côtés. Et maintenant que la pensée avait germée, c'était à eux d'en débattre.

Et Mira et Lucy, jubilaient intérieurement. Peu de temps après cet épisode, les trois Strauss accompagnés de Grey et Natsu se décidèrent enfin à partir, un peu pressé par Mirajane qui souhaitait à tout prix partir d'un coup.

Lucy alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre rapidement, ne laissant pas même le temps aux autres de lui dire bonne nuit ou de trouver un arrangement pour la nuit, et dès la porte fermée à clé, colla l'oreille contre la planche de boit. La voix de Reby, complètement décontenancée, résonna de l'autre côté :

« Ben heu… Gadjil, tu as un lit simple ?

\- Ouais.

\- Bon, bah Luxus vient dormir dans ma chambre. »

Reby entra alors dans la pièce. Il n'y eut pas trente secondes de silence sans aucun mouvement de la part de personne que Gadjil s'exclama :

« Laisse tomber, mec. Vas dans ma chambre. Parce que c'est hors de question que tu rentres dans la sienne.

\- Pas de problème. Bonne nuit, vous deux ! »


	9. Enlacés

Lucy avait reçu quinze messages quand elle regarda son téléphone cinq minutes après. Tous de Mirajane étonnamment. Son amie n'avait pas fait l'effort de disque pour chacun de ses SMS et avait donc envoyé en quinze exemplaires le même " Alors ?" Lucy les ouvrit tous un à un avec une patience qui commençait peu à peu à s'effriter, c'est tout de même avec un sourire qu'elle répondit un simple " Ils sont dans la chambre de Reby. Ça a marché. " Avant de jeter le portable dans l'amas informe et bordélique qu'était son lit. Elle regarda l'objet rebondir sur un livre, s'écraser contre son ordinateur et finir sa course dans une assiette sale qu'il faudrait penser à laver un jour.

Elle s'étira en se redressant, retira son haut et se passa une main distraite sur le ventre, frissonna un peu sous la légère brise qui entrait par sa fenêtre ouverte. Fenêtre qui laissait aussi passer une douce odeur de feu de camps, signe qu'il y avait encore du monde entrain de se faire une grillade sur le sable chaud de la plage non loin, embaumant sa rue. Son petit rituel d'avant le sommeil allait pouvoir avoir lieu. Lucy attrapa un paquet de cigarette dans sa table de chevet, et s'accouda sûr l'ouverture.

Sa clope fumante entre deux doigts, elle avait fermé les yeux et ne pensant à rien trouva cela très agréable.

C'était un soir comme elle les aimait. Calme, sans un bruit ou mouvement. La lumière que diffusaient les lampadaires de la rue éteints, ils arrêtaient de fonctionner à une heure trente-cinq. Lucy le savait grâce à de nombreuses nuits passées à ne rien faire dans cette chambre ou juste à contempler les étoiles.

Elle tira lentement la dernière bouffée de sa clope l'écrasa sur le ciment recouvrant le rebord, mit le mégot dans le cendrier qu'elle laissait poser sur le béton, permettant la diffusion de relents de tabac froid dans la pièce de temps à autre. En voyant son bout de cigarette éteint tomber dans la rue en contre-bas elle songea distraitement qu'il fallait vraiment qu'elle songe à vider le récipient qui commençait à vomir un peu partout sur la bordure.

Après avoir retiré ses chaussures et son short, au moment où elle allait s'allonger ou s'effondrer dans son lit, c'est selon, elle s'approcha de sa porte, appuya sur la poignée pour vérifier et la trouva fermée, elle tourna la clé dans la serrure et entrouvrit le panneau de bois. Elle n'avait pas envie de dormir seule. Et elle sentait bien qu'elle ne dormirait pas seule ce soir, laissant ainsi la possibilité à n'importe quelle âme de la rejoindre.

Ne prenant pas la peine d'enfiler quoique ce soit par dessus ses sous-vêtements où même de se mettre sous les draps, elle dégagea d'un mouvement de jambe tout le bazar se trouvant sur la surface moelleuse et grimaça légèrement en entendant son ordinateur heurter un objet non identifié au sol. Elle constaterait les dégâts le lendemain, elle avait bien trop bu pour s'en soucier aujourd'hui. Le dernier mouvement qu'elle s'autorisa fut pour se saisir d'un vieux coussin bleu, qu'elle devait traîner depuis un moment au vu de son état, et le serra contre elle, appréciant la douceur de la multitudes de petits poils contre sa peau nue.

Et elle se laissa envelopper dans ses rêves, sombrant dans un autre monde sans même s'en apercevoir.

Une dizaines de minutes passa. Puis la porte s'ouvrit, pour le laisser passer. Il la referma, et eut un sourire en voyant Lucy recroquevillée sur elle-même, les genoux ramenés de sa poitrine. Elle était comme enroulée autour de ce fichu machin bleu devenu informe qu'elle gardait obstinément depuis qu'il la connaissait. Ça faisait combien ? Quinze ans, peut-être même plus vingt ans maintenant qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois ? Oui, presque vingt ans. Lucy n'avait que deux ans et possédait déjà son magnifique sourire la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, enfin, dans les souvenirs flous de son enfance.

Il retira sa chemise et ses chaussures, fit de même avec son jean trop court. Et s'allongea sur le lit.

Il agrippa la main qu'elle avait posée sur son matelas. Presque immédiatement, comme électrisée par le contact de sa peau, la blonde se rapprocha de lui, leurs deux fronts ce touchants. Mêlant leurs tignasses blonde et rose.

oOoOoOo

L'idée que cette nuit puisse être un bon moyen de se rapprocher un peu de la « Crevette » avait effleuré l'esprit de Gajil, il ne pouvait le nier. Mais bon, ça avait mal démarré.

Dans un premier temps, dès que Reby avait vu que ce n'était pas Luxus mais lui qui entrait à sa suite dans sa chambre, elle avait fait une tête de six pieds de longs, et l'avait regardé comme s'il avait été la pire abomination du monde. À croire qu'elle aurait vingt, cent, mille fois préféré partager son lit avec un blond aussi musclé qu'arrogant, qu'avec lui, aussi chevelu qu'effrayant.

Il y eut un silence d'une bonne minute, ce qui est long, lorsqu'il n'y a pas un bruit, pas même un ronflement de Kana pour le perturber. Puis Reby avait ouvert la bouche pour la refermer, comme l'aurait fait son poisson rouge se trouvant sur une étagère face au lit (elle l'avait nommé Zola, simplement parce que cet auteur restait l'un de ses favoris, elle avait aussi eut un chat s'appelant Lewis, mais cette saloperie de bestiole, que Gajil détestait, avait mystérieusement disparu un jour... mais c'est une autre histoire).

La jeune fille détourna finalement le regard et se retourna en disant d'une toute petite voix :

« Tu peux sortir, le temps que je mette un pyjama, s'il te plaît. »

Il s'exécuta, de toutes manières, lui aussi il lui faudrait quelque chose pour la nuit, puisqu'il doutait que Reby le laisse dormir dans son lit en simple sous-vêtement, et quitta la pièce comme mut par une autre volonté que la sienne.

Le brun ouvrit la porte de sa propre chambre et fut accueillit par le sourire narquois d'un blond, avachit dans son lit, pianotant sur son téléphone et prenant la peine de relever la tête à son apparition :

« Elle t'a déjà viré de sa chambre ?

\- Ferme…

\- Elle préfère que ce soit moi, c'est ça ?

\- Ta…

\- Laisse tomber, Gajil, tu ne fais pas le poids face à moi. Reby m'aime plus c'est tout. Normal vu le temps qu'on a passé ensemble plus petits.

\- Gueule.

\- Je pense que si j'étais resté, on se serait déjà installés dans la même baraque. En fait le truc c'est que...

\- Putain mais tu vas la fermer connard ! »

Sous le coup de la colère, Gajil se retourna brusquement avec la seule envie de voir le visage de Luxus se déformer sous l'impact de son poing.

Le blond avait anticipé le mouvement et bloqua le brun dans son hélant avec une main. La tension entre les deux était palpable. Si quelqu'un s'était interposé à cet instant, il aurait certainement grillé sur place tant le regard du brun était empli d'une haine brute.

Luxus s'approcha un peu pour chuchoter :

« Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher. Sinon, elle sera à moi ta petite " Crevette ". »

Il relâcha un peu la pression qu'il exerçait sur le poing de Gajil, pour lui permettre de partir, mais celui-ci ne devait pas l'entendre de cette façon et s'apprêta à retenter son coup, seulement, et par chance pour que cela ne dégénère trop, il fut interrompu par une voix familière :

« Il y a un problème, les gars ?

\- Aucun. »

Luxus fit un sourire à Reby. Et Gajil lui jeta un rapide regard qu'il voulu désintéressé, avant de se reculer et saisir ce qui lui fallait dans son armoire. Elle était adorable dans son tee-shirt dix fois trop grand, qui lui tombait au-dessus des genoux. En son centre, un dessin de Mickey, réalisé par elle-même, puisqu'elle créait presque tous ses vêtements, achetant juste des habits simples sans motifs.

La jeune fille bailla et dit :

« Bon, j'aimerais aller me coucher, Gajil.

\- J'arrive. »

Il jeta un dernier regard emplit de son ressentiment à Luxus et enfila un jogging dans le salon.

Le bond s'allongea plus confortablement une fois la porte fermée. Son petit sketch avec Gajil allait sûrement le faire réagir. Lucy et Mirajane lui devraient une petite récompense pour avoir joué à leur jeu et il ne manquerait pas de leur rappeler.

Suivant la petite péripétie qu'il y avait eu dans sa chambre, Gajil se décida à faire bouger ses relations avec la demoiselle. Le problème restait entier : comment aborder cela sans que Reby ne le recale ou prenne peur ?

Parce qu'elle restait une petite fille dans l'âme, et les petites filles ont peur des grands méchants loups comme Gajil.

Il entra dans la pièce, prenant son courage à deux mains, Reby était déjà couchée et dormait en apparence, à une extrémité de son lit. Cela ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une impression de " Je me mets le plus loin possible de toi " ce qui ne faciliterait pas son affaire. À son tour il s'allongea, et malgré la chaleur, se glissa sous les draps.

Le brun éteignit la lumière et écouta. La respiration profonde et saccadée de Reby résonnait entre ses oreilles. Elle ne dormait pas vraiment, tout compte fait.

Gajil se résigna en percevant cela à réellement dormir. Mais plus ça allait et plus il pensait, plus il était dans l'incapacité totale de fermer l'œil. Reby était bien trop proche de lui, ça le perturbait. Il ne pouvait pas simplement s'assoupir comme ça alors que cette nuit, il pouvait enfin saisir la chance de faire bouger tout son petit monde.

Reby bougea légèrement à côté de lui. Chacun de ses mouvements était un frisson glacé sur sa nuque, comme s'il avait peur. Peur ? Lui ? D'une gamine ? Non, non, non ! Certainement pas, impossible. Et pourtant…

Chaque fois qu'un des draps bruissaient, il oubliait de respirer, toutes les parcelles de son corps étant sous une tension intense. Si quelqu'un l'avait vu à cet instant, il aurait pu penser que Gajil était un cadavre. Allongé sur le dos, les bras le long du corps. Seuls ses yeux témoignaient qu'il était encore en vie.

Peut-être que Reby dormait.

Peut-être que le bruissement des draps n'étaient que le fruit de ses fantasmes.

Peut-être qu'elle le faisait de manière totalement inconsciente.

Peut-être qu'elle le faisait consciemment.

Peut-être qu'elle savait à quoi elle s'engageait.

Mais les faits était là, et la main de Gajil sentit un léger contact de peau.

Il se persuada que c'était son imagination.

Espéra que le léger sursaut qu'il avait eu ne se fit pas ressentir.

Que le fait qu'il ai cessé de respirer ne s'entende pas.

Or, cette même main eut l'impression d'avoir le poids d'un doigt sur son pouce.

Son imagination. Un songe. Une divagation. Une fantaisie. Une chimère. Sa chimère.

Gajil attendait un troisième contact. Jamais deux sans trois, dit-on. Le troisième serait la confirmation.

Rien ne vint.

Nouveau bruissement de draps. La chaleur qui l'avait envahit peu avant disparue en trop peu de temps pour qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Brusquement, il tendit le bras, voulant attraper quelque chose, n'importe quoi.

Sa main se heurta à une autre main froide.

Trop brusque. Gajil était trop brusque.

Toujours avec trop de rudesse, il coupa ce contact avec elle.

Réfléchissant à toute allure à la conduite qu'il fallait tenir.

Il joua au même jeu.

Premièrement, ma main frôle la tienne et je disparais.

Deuxièmement, je passe doigt sur ton pouce.

Troisièmement, je…

Troisièmement. Deux mains se mêlent, dix doigts s'emmêlent.

oOoOoOo

Lucy ouvrit un œil vitreux, puis le second, plus difficilement, sa joue écrasée contre un biceps qu'elle connaissait bien. Le visage de Natsu apparut immédiatement.

Leurs fronts se touchaient, leurs mains prisonnières l'une de l'autre. Et la demoiselle qui avait trouvé pour oreiller un bras confortable.

La blonde pensa un instant que Natsu était le seul homme qu'elle ait jamais aimé, à le voir ainsi dormir sous ses yeux paisiblement. Pas de manière amoureuse. Ou si, de manière amoureuse, mais le genre de passion fraternelle. Bien sûr, tous ceux qui étaient passé par l'orphelinat étaient comme des frères et sœurs, Lucy considérait Loki, Grey ou Gajil comme des grands frères qui l'aidait à se recadrer dans une vie trop bancale. Mira, Lisa, Reby, Kana et Erza étaient des sœurs extraordinaires avec qui elle pouvait tout partager.

Mais Natsu était plus qu'un frère ou un ami. Il était à elle, rien qu'à elle. Lucy s'était toujours demandé comment elle réagirait si Natsu avait une petite amie sérieuse. Serait-elle jalouse ? Ferait-elle tout pour les séparer ? S'immiscerait-elle dans leur couple ? Jamais elle n'avait eut l'occasion d'essayer puisque Natsu restait secret sur ses histoires de cœurs. Au contraire de Grey qui lui confiait presque tout.

Tellement différents tous les deux. Pas étonnant qu'ils cherchent toujours à se taper dessus.

Lucy se recula un peu. Elle constata que leurs tenues et leur position pouvait laisser penser à des choses peu catholiques. Tous deux étant en sous-vêtements, une main enlacée et collé l'un à l'autre, partageant la même bulle de chaleur et d'oxygène. Mais quelqu'un les connaissant bien ne pouvait pas s'imaginer un couple au réveil. Et Natsu avait l'habitude durant ses nuits d'insomnies de rejoindre Lucy.

Elle dégagea doucement sa main de l'emprise qu'il avait sur celle-ci pour ne pas le réveiller. Le jeune homme grogna et remua dans son sommeil, s'allongeant sur le dos, les bras en croix. Alors Lucy passa lentement ses doigts sur sa joue, geste qui apaise les bébés et qui marchait très bien sur Natsu. Il cala par ailleurs sa joue un peu mieux contre la paume de la demoiselle, pour être certain de la garder près de lui même dans son sommeil peut-être.

Après cette instant de tendresse matinale, Lucy en vint à se poser une question de la plus haute importance : que s'était-il passé pendant la nuit dans la chambre d'à côté ? Elle n'avait pas entendu un bruit de la nuit. Ou dormait trop profondément pour entendre quoi que se soit. Il était plus de onze heures et personne ne semblait réveillés, il n'y avait pas un son provenant de l'appartement, pas une âme qui vive. Un rapide coup d'œil à son portable, qu'elle récupéra au milieu du champ de bataille qu'était le sol de sa chambre, lui signala la présence de seize messages non lu. Quinze était de Mirajane lui demandant ce qu'il se passait, tous plus ou moins les mêmes, qu'elle ignora superbement. Le seizième était de Luxus " Tu me dois quelque chose pour avoir aidé ton nouveau couple à se former " message qui intrigua Lucy. Qu'est-ce que ce blond arrogant avait fait ?

Elle lui envoya elle-même une réponse lui posant la question.

Elle n'aurait pas dû.

Trente secondes après, Luxus apparaissait comme par magie à la place du panneau de bois qui lui servait de porte. Il haussa un sourcil, et un sourire encore plus mesquin qu'à l'habituel illumina son visage balafré.

En même temps, voir Lucy à moitié nue adossé au mur derrière son lit, caressant la joue de Natsu un boxer qui bavait à moitié sur la main de la blonde, ça valait presque une photo.

« Je dérange ?

\- Imbécile ! Ne vas rien t'imaginer ! »

Elle ramena comme elle pu des draps sur elle, ce qui n'était pas chose facile avec Natsu et elle au-dessus.

« Arrêtes de me regarder comme ça !

\- Comment m'en empêcher ? »

Puis Lucy soupira, stoppant toutes tentatives de mettre quelque chose sur elle. Au pire, c'est comme si elle était en maillot de bain. Un peu sexy, pour un maillot de bain l'ensemble de dentelles noires.

« Bon, tu m'expliques ? »

Le blond s'exécuta. Au fur et à mesure qu'il racontait le sourire de son amie s'élargissait.

Au bout d'un certain temps, Natsu finit par sortir des songes. D'abord surpris de voir Luxus ici, il eut vite fait de reprendre ses esprits et de le mettre dehors, faisant un bruit assourdissant ce qui immanquablement, réveilla les autres.

oOoOoOo

Reby avait ouvert les yeux en première. Un souffle chaud lui chatouillait le visage. Avec une odeur de café et de cigarette. Elle connaissait bien ce parfum, et elle l'appréciait. La tête percée de partout de Gajil était à deux centimètres de la sienne. La jeune fille nota qu'une de ses mains était encore sous l'emprise de Gajil, n'ayant pas bougée depuis hier soir. Elle eut un mal fou à constater et accepter que la seconde était posée sur le torse musclé du brun.

Reprenant peu à peu le fil de ses pensées et chassant de ses yeux et sa tête les restes de sa nuit, elle se rendit compte que Gajil l'avait entouré de son bras libre, le passant sous sa nuque. Ce qui signifiait qu'au moindre mouvement, il pouvait la ramener au-dessus ou en dessous de lui. Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour elle de s'échapper.

Même si elle n'en avait aucune envie à cet instant, elle ne supportait pas de se sentir prisonnière de quoi que ce soit. Vieille cicatrice certainement impossible à guérir, reste du temps qu'elle avait passé enfermée dans la voiture le jour de la mort de ses parents, lors de l'accident qui leur avaient coûté la vie. Ne pouvant sortir de part son âge, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle, elle avait passé peut-être des heures à hurler seule, empêtrée dans un siège pour enfant n'étant plus à la place qu'on lui avait attribué à l'origine. S'égosillant encore sur les deux cadavres toujours chauds placés sur les siège passager et conducteur. _La place de Maman et Papa._

Gajil ouvrit à son tour les yeux, suite à un bruit faisant trembler les murs. Une voix masculine vociférait de l'autre côté, mais il ne s'en rendait plus compte.

Il avala difficilement sa salive. Reby était collée à lui. Avait de grands yeux terrifiés et biens ouverts braqués sur son visage. Et tremblait comme une feuille sous ses mains. Trop proche. Beaucoup trop proche.


	10. Jeunesse, lève-toi

Gajil faisait tout pour ne pas ciller. Les prunelles de Reby étaient proches, bien trop proches des siennes, pour qu'il reste tranquille et il restait un homme.

Un homme qui ne trouvait pas un geste à faire. Il ne pouvait ni la relâcher au risque qu'elle lui échappe une nouvelle fois, ni augmenter la pression de peur que ses grands yeux effrayés ne se mettent à dégouliner de larmes. Il crevait d'envie de la rapprocher de lui, d'enfin combler ce putain d'espace qui les séparait encore et toujours.

Et il se retrouvait là, comme un con.

S'il desserrait son étreinte, elle s'envolerait.

S'il la ramenait vers lui, elle se briserait.

S'il…

Le brun resta interdit un moment. Les pupilles brillantes dans lesquelles son regard était plongé s'éteignirent quand elle ferma les yeux. Et c'est la propre lumière de Gajil qui sembla disparaître, il perdait malgré lui un peu plus pied dans sa réalité sans ces phares.

La main de Reby se resserra dans la sienne.

Quand la jeune fille le sentit répondre à ce contact, en serrant lui aussi sa main dans la sienne, elle eut un tressaillement.

Gajil eu un peu plus la certitude qu'elle avait peur.

Peur de ce qui était entrain de se passer.

Peur de ce qui pourrait se passer.

Peur de lui.

Il déglutit et se maudit une nouvelle fois. On en revenait systématiquement à la même situation. Il était le Grand Méchant Loup. Et elle le Petit Chaperon Rouge allant voir sa pauvre Grand-mère, malade.

Seulement Gajil avait vu et vécu tellement de choses qu'il était plus féroce qu'un loup. Et la vie avait tellement amochée Reby qu'elle n'avait plus de de grand-mère et encore moins de famille.

Autant de facteurs qui rendent l'histoire plus dramatique.

Reby se rapprocha d'un millimètre. Un millimètre qui prenait une toute autre envergure dans une situation comme celle-ci.

Pendant un instant, Gajil cru qu'elle allait faire le premier pas, comme pour cette nuit, seulement, cette fois elle ne prendrait pas simplement sa main mais l'embrasserait.

Enfin, après tout ce temps, clore le bouquin déplorable de leurs vies sentimentales conjugué. Et tenter d'écrire un prochain tome un peu moins pitoyable.

Il avait tout faux.

Reby attendit cinq ou six secondes ainsi, mais elle se contenta de poser sa tête au creux du cou du brun dissimulant bien mal ses tremblements. Quelques millièmes d'instants, elle y avait cru. Cru qu'ils allaient s'embrasser. Mais non. Elle n'avait pas pu. Elle ne pouvait simplement pas. Et lui non plus. Il n'avait même pas essayé.

S'avouant vaincue, la jeune fille avait simplement mis sa tête sur le haut du torse de son ami avec l'impression qu'elle ne parviendrait jamais à retenir les perles salées lui brûlants douloureusement les paupières.

 _" C'est sûrement mieux comme ça. "_

En fait, Reby s'était torturé l'esprit pour rien. Elle avait joué le jeu en essayant de trouver un contact entre eux pendant la nuit, il avait déjà eu du mal à répondre.

Au moins, elle avait la confirmation de ce qu'elle pensait. Gajil ne la voyait que comme une amie, rien de plus.

 _" Rien de plus ? "_

Dans son fort intérieur, elle était déçue.

Déçue d'y avoir cru, comme une débutante.

Déçue de s'être fait avoir.

Déçue par lui.

Quelque chose s'était brisé en elle. Une chose douloureuse, qui lui mettait un goût amer dans la bouche et faisant trembler ses lèvres. Un truc comme un premier amour qui jamais ne pourrait s'épanouir.

Qu'avait-elle fait de mal ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il n'allait pas chez elle ?

Qu'avaient ces autres filles que Gajil avait aimé qu'elle n'avait pas ?

Ses larmes montèrent un peu plus. Larmes de rage, de frustration, de peine, d'angoisse, de crainte, de peur…

Tous les sentiments négatifs qu'elle avait emmagasinés derrière son grand sourire ressortaient d'un coup comme un torrent. Comme une bombe à retardement que l'on aurait oublié de désamorcer.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle haïssait le monde entier.

 _Lucy qui avait toujours eut tout les garçons qu'elle voulait à ses pieds. Qui était si à l'aise devant une assemblée qui savait exactement comment se comporter avec telle ou telle personne. Pouvant vous inciter au pire juste pour son joli sourire._

 _Kana qui pouvait vous faire croire n'importe quoi, qui arrivait à vous rendre fou avec un geste, elle aussi était si à l'aise quand il y avait du monde. Parvenant aussi bien à séduire les filles que les garçons dès qu'elle le souhaitait._

 _Juvia qui soumettait les hommes à elle même sans le vouloir. Qui si était heureuse avec Grey, qui était prête à mourir par amour pour lui. Qui avait cette fichue étincelle dans le regard._

 _Mirajane toujours souriante, chaleureuse, tellement gentille, capable de se faire pardonner d'un sourire, à qui les hommes étaient prêts à lui offrir des étoiles pour un de ses regards._

 _Lisana, tellement semblable à sa sœur physiquement mais tellement mignonne avec sa petite gaucherie de temps à autres, disant une bourde, cassant des vases ou assiettes précieuses, tous riaient et la pardonnaient dans la seconde quoi qu'elle fasse._

 _Erza si forte et si belle, son regard portait toute sa peine, mais c'est là que se trouvait tout son charme, dans sa manière de vous remettre à votre place, elle était de ses personnes qui sont parfois méchantes quand elles vous aiment. Étant de ses personnes rares pouvant supporter le poids du monde à eux seuls et sans jamais se plaindre._

Et Reby ? Rien. Elle n'était rien de tout ça. Elle n'avait rien pour elle.

Petite. Timide. Faible. Pleurnicharde sur les bords.

Elle n'était ni forte, ni belle comme ses amies. Sans talent autre que la peinture, ou la création de choses souvent inutiles. Elle n'était parfois même pas gentille. Un peu taciturne. Pas franchement bavarde. D'un soutient souvent médiocre envers les autres. Elle n'avait rien. Vraiment rien. On pouvait la briser d'un souffle. Ont passait à côté d'elle sans la voir. En ville on draguait ses amies. Pas elle.

Dans son petit groupe, il y avait toujours eu des histoires d'amour.

Reby n'en faisait jamais partie.

Elle se souvenait du jour où Grey était arrivé à l'orphelinat. Immédiatement il s'était pris d'amitié pour Lucy et Erza. Il n'avait commencé à discuter avec Reby que par obligation, que parce que les filles étaient amies avec elle.

Idem pour Natsu qui avait débarqué à la mort de son père, il s'était tout de suite bien entendu avec Lucy puis Lisana. Bien plus tard avec Reby qu'il n'avait certainement même jamais remarquée son existence avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent dans la même classe au cours secondaire.

Loki était différent. Il s'entendait parfaitement avec tous ce qui était féminin. Si bien qu'il avait toujours été gentil et attentionné envers elle, comme envers toutes les filles.

Et Luxus était l'exception vu qu'il était présent depuis toujours à l'orphelinat comme elle. Et que tout le monde est amis lors de la toute petite enfance.

Puis il y avait eu Gajil. La jeune fille avait onze ans lorsqu'il était entré dans sa vie. Il en avait treize, était le garçon le plus renfermé sur lui-même qu'elle n'ait jamais rencontré.

La scène était encore très claire dans son esprit. Étant quelques peu sentimentale et à y repenser cela ressemblait un peu à sa vision du coup de foudre en plus minable et en beaucoup moins romantique que dans les livres.

 _Reby était à moitié avachie sur un banc. C'était déjà la reprise des cours. À côté d'elle se trouvait Lucy et Lisana, qui avaient également passées toutes les grandes vacances ici, n'ayant plus de parents, personne ne les attendant nul part en somme. La jeune peintre soupirait bruyamment et les deux autres parlaient encore et toujours du retour des autres comme depuis à peu près une semaines, se demandant ce qu'ils avaient vu, s'ils allaient leur ramener un souvenir ou autre, chose qui agaçait un peu Reby, elle ne pouvait le nier. Mais maintenant qu'ils ne devaient plus tarder à arriver, elle ne pouvait plus leur faire le reproche. Natsu avait été invité dans une branche éloignée de sa famille à l'autre bout du pays, Grey devait rejoindre sa mère adoptive à l'étranger, avec Léon et Ultia et Luxus était avec son grand-père, la seule famille qu'il jugeait avoir, partit pour une destination inconnue, comme d'habitude._

 _Les autres étaient restés. Mirajane avait passé la plupart de son temps à traîner avec Erza près du port. Les trois filles les suspectant de passer leur après-midi avec les garçons qu'elles avaient rencontrés au début de l'été mais sans même chercher à partir les espionner malgré les suppliques de Reby leur disant que cela serait amusant. Kana en tant que fille du directeur ne partait jamais. Elfman, Sting, Rogue et Loki n'avaient pas arrêté de jouer au foot ou basket durant les deux mois. C'est à cause d'eux que les trois filles passaient leurs journées assises sur ce banc qui devait avoir prit la forme de leurs postérieurs, tout ça à cause de Sting qui se la jouait beau gosse devant une Lucy bon public qui faisait mal l'indifférente._

 _Ridicule._

 _Et en plus quand ils avaient accepté que les filles jouent avec eux au début du mois de juillet, Lisana avait été tellement nulle dans le rôle de goal et Lucy tellement distraite par les réflexions niaises de Sting qu'il avait été hors de question pour elle de retourner sur le terrain._

 _Bref, ça avait été long comme été._

 _Puis les grilles s'étaient ouvertes, laissant passer le flot d'élèves qui avaient eu la chance de sortir. Les trois garçons qui étaient partis se dirigèrent immédiatement vers l'endroit où les attendait Lisana, Loki, Lucy, Sting, Elfman, Rogue et Reby. Ils racontèrent rapidement leurs vacances plus ou moins biens._

 _Et Reby l'avait vu._

 _Adossé contre un arbre, fixant avec une noirceur absolue une à une les personnes peuplant la cour. Son regard passa sur le petit groupe. Groupe qui avait tournés les yeux dans la même direction de Reby, voyant qu'elle ne les écoutait plus._

 _Natsu avait haussé un sourcil :_

 _« Tu as un problème avec ce mec Reby ? Je vais lui casser la gueule, si tu veux._

 _\- Euh. Non, pas du tout »._

 _Lucy et Lisana avaient réagi au quart de tour la bouche en cœur et des étoiles dans les yeux :_

 _« Il te plaît ? On t'arrange un rendez-vous ? Je vais lui parler ! »_

 _Et sans même attendre une réponse, elles s'étaient toutes les deux levées. Laissant une Reby entourée de garçons, rougissante et gênée._

 _Elles étaient rapidement revenues après une courte discussion avec le jeune adolescent et en sa compagnie, les garçons avaient d'abord ignoré le nouveau venu, reniflant dédaigneusement._

 _« Je vous présente Gajil. Il vient juste d'arriver en ville. »_

 _Il y eut un silence un peu gêné peut-être une sorte de parade masculine pour que Gajil se sente mal à l'aise en présence des autres coqs et qu'il comprenne qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il marche sur les plates-bandes des autres. Puis Natsu avait été le premier à parler, froid et un peu distant par rapport à ses habitudes joviales :_

 _« Alors, mec. Orphelin ?_

 _\- Ouais._

 _\- Bienvenue chez nous. Tous les orphelins sont dans notre groupe. »_

 _Ils s'étaient serré la main. Et Gajil avait intégré la chambre de Grey, Natsu et Elfman. La seule qui ait encore une place de libre._

Pourquoi se souvenir ressurgissait maintenant ? Ce n'était qu'un pauvre type de plus. Un imbécile qui la voyait comme une petite sœur, pas une petite amie, comme tout les autres garçons de la bande l'avait toujours vu de toute façons.

Mécaniquement, elle se leva et quitta sa chambre. Sans un regard pour Gajil. Comment le regarder maintenant qu'elle avait certainement brisée l'étroite et ambiguë amitié qu'ils avaient réussis au prix de nombreux efforts tissé entre eux au fil des années ?

La jeune fille alla directement s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Elle remarqua à peine Lucy, Natsu et Luxus assis sur le canapé entrain de se disputer sur le programme télé.

Dans un vacarme assourdissant, elle ferma la porte de la salle d'eau. Elle alluma le plus fort possible le jet de la pomme de douche, pour étouffer les sanglots qui la secouaient. Elle n'arrivait même pas à savoir pourquoi elle pleurait. Parce que Gajil n'était définitivement pas son Prince Charmant ? Parce qu'une nouvelle fois elle se retrouvait comme une conne à cause d'un garçon ? Ses pleurs redoublèrent lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que ce n'était pas qu'un simple garçon, c'était LE garçon. Le seul et unique pour lequel elle aurait été capable de presque tout. Pour lequel elle aurait voulu avoir le courage de se battre. La seule personne, et elle en était désolée de se l'avouer, mais la seule personne qu'elle avait jamais aimé sincèrement autrement qu'en amitié lui semblait-elle.

Autant se noyer. Reby se fit couler un bain. Pour se laver de ses larmes, qui ne laissaient que des sillons rouges sur ses joues, ses yeux gonflés et l'impression de n'être vraiment qu'une petite chose misérable.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer la fine silhouette de Lucy. La blonde se débarrassa de la chemise qu'elle portait et de ses sous-vêtements, pour rejoindre son amie dans la baignoire. Amie qui ramena ses genoux sur sa maigre poitrine pour laisser de la place à la blonde.

« Alors, ma belle. Dis-moi tout. »

Et Reby lui déballa tout. Absolument tout. Sans aucun filtre. Même le passage où elle avait détesté chacune de ses amies une par une, se maudissant au passage d'avoir pu ne serait-ce que penser ça. À coup de grand sanglots et de mots, les seuls choses qui pouvaient réparer une âme abîmée selon sa philosophie de vie.

Dès qu'elle eut fini, elle fut incapable de regarder la blonde dans les yeux. Mais Lucy passa une main sur la joue de son amie et caressa sa peau de bébé avec son pouce, se qui décida la petite à relever timidement le regard pour croiser les prunelles brunes de Lucy. Elle lui faisait un sourire complice.

« Tu ne m'en veux pas, Lulu ?

\- Arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça. »

Puis, Lucy s'adossa à côté de son amie laissant ses pieds goutter sur le sol de la salle d'eau, entoura les épaules frêle de Reby qui s'était remise à pleurer compulsivement en posant sa tête au creux du cou de son amie, pendant que la blonde se mettait à chantonner de sa voix d'ange en passant doucement ses doigts dans les cheveux bleus et mal coiffé de Reby.

 _" Comme un éclat de rire vient consoler tristesse,_

 _Comme un souffle à venir vient raviver les presses,_

 _Comme un parfum de souffre qui fait naître la flamme,_

 _Jeunesse, lève-toi._

 _Contre la vie qui va, qui vient, puis qui s'éteint,_

 _Contre l'amour qu'on prend, qu'on tien,_

 _Mais qui tien pas,_

 _Contre la trace qui s'efface au derrière de soit,_

 _Jeunesse, lève-toi... "_

oOoOoOo

D'après ce que les deux filles avaient compris, quand elles furent décidées à sortir de la salle de bain, Gajil avait eu le droit à un interrogatoire de la part de Luxus et Natsu, enfin surtout Natsu, puisque le blond n'avait fait que d'écouter d'un peu plus loin en souriant mesquinement comme il savait si bien le faire.

Reby arriva à ignorer superbement Gajil, s'en devenait presque du grand art ! Après un rapide habillage et un coup de téléphone à Lisana, elle s'était éclipsée aussi discrètement qu'une ombre, ne laissant même pas le temps à Lucy de lui demander si elle pouvait l'accompagner ni même où elle pouvait bien se rendre.

C'est ainsi que la blonde se retrouva accoudée à un bar en compagnie de Luxus.

À la base, Natsu devait être présent, mais il avait déclaré avoir quelque chose à régler après avoir lu un message sur son portable. Et Lucy ne lui avait posée aucune question, attendant d'être seule avec lui pour lui demander ce que le jeune homme lui cachait depuis quelques jours car elle avait bien l'impression qu'il était quelques peu distant avec tout le monde.

Et même si la blonde n'avait pas spécialement envie de se retrouver de nouveau seule à seul avec l'autre blond, elle n'avait rien dit. Pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, elle n'était plus aussi à l'aise avec lui qu'auparavant. Cela devait être lié au fait de la longue séparation qu'ils avaient eut et elle devait simplement peiner à retrouver ses marques avec lui.

En plus, elle avait mal à la tête, ses pensées étaient embrumées par un début de migraine dont elle ne discernait pas la raison. Plus ça allait, plus elle avait du mal à respirer, l'aire se bloquait dans sa gorge et il ne parvenait pas à monter jusqu'à son cerveau. Elle se massa doucement le crâne, les coudes posés sur le comptoir et chercha à voir le visage de son ami. Elle observa les lèvres de Luxus bouger sans parvenir à comprendre la moindre chose qu'il puisse raconter, seul des sons indistincts et étouffés parvenait à ses oreilles.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, voulant dire quelque chose, peut-être était-elle parvenue à bredouiller un ou deux mots. Elle posa ses pieds au sol pour descendre du tabouret sur lequel elle était assise.

Les tables autour d'elle tournèrent, tournèrent… La conscience aiguë des sons autour d'elle revint d'un coup, la déstabilisant un peu plus. Les gens parlaient fort, riaient s'exclamaient… Sa tête bougea chaotiquement dans tous les sens. Elle entendit vaguement une voix l'appeler. _" Je crois que c'est quelqu'un que j'apprécie… "_

Quelque chose se déroba sous ses talons, elle eut le temps de penser à tenter de se rattraper au bar sans parvenir à faire bouger son bras pour réussir.

Brutalement, le sol se retrouva face à elle, se rapprochant. Se rapprochant de plus en plus vite, rapidement trop rapidement.

Lucy eut la vague impression que le parquet de bois se teintait de noir sous elle.

Ses yeux se fermèrent.

Elle ne ressentit même pas de choc.


	11. Pilule

\- Lucy ? Lucy !

Dès qu'il avait vu la blonde vaciller, Luxus s'était levé. Voir ce qui n'allait pas, la rattraper si jamais elle tombait. Il avait bien fait. Au moment où elle faillit percuter le sol, le blond l'avait réceptionnée au niveau de la taille. Si Lucy était loin d'être grosse, et même plutôt menue, Luxus avait tout de même un peu plié sous son poids mort, alourdie par la chute.

Il allongea comme il put à moitié au sol son amie et lui tapota les joues avec insistance en l'appelant. Elle respirait particulièrement difficilement, haletante et tremblante de tous ses membres dans ses silence de plomb s'était abattu sur le restaurant, silence bien rapidement couvert par un murmure de rumeurs intriguées par les événements. Légèrement perdu face à la situation Luxus leva les yeux autour de lui pour y trouver une vingtaines de paires d'yeux braqués sur le duo au sol, sans que personne n'agissent à première vue. Perdant le peu de sang froid qu'il avait, il se mit à gueuler, couvrant les chuchotements indiscrets :

\- Putain, quelqu'un a appelé une ambulance ? Personne n'est médecin ici ?

\- Moi ! Je fais encore mes études, mais…

Le jeune blond aurait menti en affirmant qu'il ne fut pas soulagé en entendant enfin quelqu'un lui venir en aide, la personne se frayant tant bien que mal un chemin entre la foule. Le visage qui lui apparut lui était familier, même s'il aurait été incapable de mettre un nom dessus. C'était une assez jeune femme qui devait avoir dans les vingt-cinq ans. Elle avait de longs cheveux d'un vert plus clair que de l'herbe, qui était rassemblés en haute queue-de-cheval ne laissant que quelques mèches s'échapper.

Luxus su qu'il connaissait effectivement cette femme quand l'observant juste quelques secondes elle lui dit :

\- Luxus, est-ce que Lucy à été malade récemment ?

\- J'en sais rien. Je suis rentré hier. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

\- OK, les urgences arrivent, ce n'est sûrement qu'un malaise mais… On ne sait jamais. Fume-t-elle toujours ?

\- Ouais.

Saisissant sa montre, elle prit le pouls de la blonde sur son cou. Par précaution, elle palpa aussi sa nuque, vérifiant que sa chute, même si elle avait été amortie par Luxus, n'avait pas fait trop de dégâts invisibles.

Le blond la dévisageait toujours, tentant en vain de retrouver son prénom. La jeune femme, devant sentir qu'il ne la reconnaissait pas, tout en continuant ses vérifications, en passant ses mains sur la cage thoracique de Lucy, cherchant un quelconque " dysfonctionnement " chez elle, répondit à sa question muette :

\- J'étais moi aussi à l'orphelinat. J'ai un peu traîné avec vous, je m'entendais bien avec Erza. Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ?

Luxus hocha la tête négativement. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour tout ce qui était de retenir des noms ou des visages.

\- Biska. Ça ne te parle pas ?

Maintenant qu'elle le disait, si un peu.

\- Mais bon, l'eau à coulé depuis le bon vieux temps de l'orphelinat. Et je me surprends moi-même à parler comme une vieille. Lucy n'est pas en danger. Je vous enviais, toi, tout ton petit groupe. Vous étiez les intouchables, ceux qui restaient entre eux, à qui on adressait rarement la parole, de peur de se faire rembarrer.

Était-ce vraiment l'image qu'ils renvoyaient aux autres ?

\- Ah bon ? Oh, Lucy...

La blonde avait ouvert un œil vitreux, elle le remuait dans tous les sens, comme si elle doutait qu'il marche encore très bien. Un long râle s'échappa de sa gorge, et ses deux yeux se fixèrent sur Luxus qui la surplombait avant de se refermer comme si l'effort était bien trop grand pour ses maigres réserves.

\- Qu'est-ce que… ?

\- Tu as fait un malaise. Peut-être la chaleur, la fatigue, le stress…

\- Biska ?

\- Oui, c'est moi.

À cet instant la sirène de l'ambulance appelée plutôt arriva en trombe, le blond ne se priva pas de sortir les accueillir en hurlant dessus que ''Lucy aurait facilement eut l'occasion de mourir dix fois avant qu'ils n'arrivent'' exagération minime face au stress qu'il avait ressentit à la voyant s'effondrer sur lui. Mais de là où se trouvait Lucy, toujours allongée au sol, en compagnie de Biska, assise près d'elle et lui faisant la conversation, elle entendait une voix féminine tenir tête à Luxus en lui répondant sur le même ton que ''maintenant elle aimerait bien faire son travail et aller voir la malade''.

Deux ambulanciers aidèrent Lucy à s'installer sur le brancard sous quelques protestations de sa part. La blonde arrêta la jeune femme qui devait être médecin :

\- Il n'est sûrement pas nécessaire de m'emmener à l'hôpital. Faites-moi juste une rapide analyse et j'aimerais pouvoir rentrer chez moi.

\- Oh, mais c'est ce que je comptais faire mademoiselle. Détendez-vous. S'il y a vraiment besoin de vous emmener, on le fera, mais les urgences sont déjà surpeuplées, moins on emmène de personnes, mieux les internes se portent.

La jeune médecin lui passa l'appareil pour prendre sa tension au bras droit.

Elle était très jeune. De courts cheveux blancs et de grands yeux, un visage très doux. Avec une dextérité d'experte, elle fit les mêmes vérifications que Biska avait effectuées.

\- Mouais, quinze c'est beaucoup, les gens normaux sont entre dix et douze. Vous pouvez enlever votre chemise, s'il vous plaît ?

Voyant que Lucy ne l'écoutait pas, elle suivit son regard sur Luxus qui était adossé au fond, observant tout ce qui se passait, accompagné des deux ambulanciers. La jeune femme continua alors :

\- Messieurs, si pouvez-vous vous donner la peine de sortir, s'il vous plaît.

Si les deux hommes obéir directement à cet ordre, voyant que la jeune docteure n'avait pas besoin d'assistance, le blond leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant :

\- Ridicule.

\- Tais-toi, Draer !

\- On dirait que tu as retrouvé du punch, Princesse.

\- Ouais, ça sera ma main dans ta gueu…

\- Dehors !

Elle était intervenue au bon moment, avant que Lucy ne devienne grossière, un exploit. Dès que tous furent partis, et les portes refermées, la blonde retira sa chemise, et l'autre se remit à parler :

\- Bon, maintenant qu'on est seules, on pourrait se tutoyer, se serait plus sympa.

\- Euh, ouais, si tu veux.

Lucy l'observa faire son check-up en échangeant avec elle comme si elles se connaissaient depuis dix ans, elle était de loin le médecin le plus sympathique qu'elle avait croisé de sa courte vie.

\- Alors, reprenons depuis le début. Bonjour ! D'après ce que j'ai compris, tu t'appelles Lucy. Moi c'est Yukino. Je suis médecin urgentiste depuis quelques mois. Et toi ?

\- Je viens d'arrêter les cours, à la rentrée, je vais bosser au bar d'une amie, en tant que serveuse et peut-être aider aux cuisines.

Yukino passa sa main sur la cage thoracique de la blonde.

\- Alors, ce beau blond, là-bas, c'est ton mec ? Bizarre que tu veuilles pas qu'il te voit à poil.

\- Mais c'est pas mon mec ! Tu sors ça d'où ?

\- Ton frère ?

\- Non plus.

\- Ton ex peut-être ?

\- Non mais tu...

\- Étrange, il est beau gosse, on a envie de lui sauter dessus pourtant.

\- Je t'en prie, tu peux y aller il est libre je crois.

\- Et tu as un copain en ce moment ?

\- Et toi, t'en as un ?

\- Ouais. Mais moi, je veux savoir pour toi.

Avec une mauvaise foi mal dissimulée, Lucy lui répondit :

\- Non, je suis toute seule en ce moment.

\- Oulà ! La dernière histoire s'est mal finie ?

\- Plutôt, oui.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Le silence répondit à Yukino, elle fronça les sourcils, ça faisait déjà un moment qu'elle palpait le ventre de Lucy. Pour s'ôter d'un doute, elle dit quelques peu abruptement :

\- De quand datent tes dernières règles ?

\- Lucy écarquilla les yeux. Comment cette fille avait pu savoir simplement en lui touchant le ventre ?

\- Je… J'ai fait un IVG, mais je réagis mal aux médicaments…

\- Tu es beaucoup trop maigre. C'est même étonnant que tu tiennes encore debout…

La blonde se mit à parler vite, la voix brisée :

\- Personne n'est au courant, je t'en supplie, ne dit rien, surtout pas à Luxus ou...

\- Compte sur moi. Je suis médecin, pas inspecteur. Et qui était le " père ", si je peux dire comme ça ?

\- Il est le seul à savoir. Et je…

\- Calme toi. Tu sais, tu fais comme tu le veux, hein, tu es libre. Mais si tu as besoin de parler, et de vider ton sac, je pense qu'on ne se reverra jamais toutes les deux, et mon job c'est aussi d'écouter les gens que j'ai en face de moi, pour qu'il aillent mieux une fois que je m'en vais.

Yukino avait ajouté la dernière phrase avec un clin d'œil.

Lucy s'était toujours dit qu'elle ne le dirait pas. Jamais, rien à personne, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'être au courant. Ce fut la première phrase qui eut le plus de mal à sortir, après ce n'était qu'un flot continu de paroles, elle n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter, ne s'étant pas rendu compte à quel point elle avait besoin de raconter de tout ça à quelqu'un. De tout déballer de but-en-blanc, qui de mieux qu'une fille qu'elle était persuadée de ne plus jamais revoir.

 _\- Il y a trois mois, j'avais oublié d'aller chercher ma pilule…_

 _Lucy cherchait frénétiquement dans tous ses tiroirs, retournant sa chambre. Elle soupira, Sting devait l'attendre en bas, elle ragea contre ses deux colocs filles qui n'étaient pas présentes. Jamais là quand on avait besoin d'elle ces deux-là !_

 _La blonde jura bruyamment, tant pis, Sting devrait soit se passer d'elle ce soir ou acheter des capotes._

 _Elle coupa l'alerte sonore et désagréable que faisait son téléphone à heure fixe et attrapant sa veste, elle descendit rapidement les escaliers._

 _Son petit ami était en effet là, l'attendait, assis sur le trottoir, entrain de fumer. Il lui fit un petit sourire arrogant, avant de se relever. Le jeune homme voulu embrasser sa blonde mais elle se déroba piquant au passage sa cigarette déjà bien entamée, pour à son tour tirer une bouffée. Sting se mit alors dans le rôle du chat et Lucy dans celui de la souris pour le reste du trajet jusque chez le garçon._

 _Sting embrassa son cou avec passion, laissant une petite marque près de sa nuque. Lucy se laissa tout d'abord faire. Mais elle se ressaisit, se rappelant qu'elle n'avait pas pris de pilule._

 _\- Pas touche, beau gosse._

 _\- Hein ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Tu les avais déjà y'a deux semaines, tes règles !_

 _\- Oui, je sais. Mais j'ai pas pris ma pilule, j'ai pas pensé à aller la chercher hier._

 _\- Tu fais chier Lucy !_

 _\- À croire que tu es avec moi juste pour le cul._

 _\- Ah bon ? Ben tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi je suis avec toi depuis presque cinq ans et que lorsqu'on avait douze ou treize ans on ne faisait rien ensemble._

 _\- Oui, c'est cela._

 _C'est en le regardant au fond des yeux que la jolie blonde se rendit compte d'une chose : jamais ils ne s'étaient dit ses foutus mots qui vous mettent des ailes dans le dos, qui vous rendent belle, qui vous font rêver. Jamais ils ne s'étaient dit ''Je t'aime". Lucy ne savait pas pourquoi elle pensait à ça maintenant. Elle n'était pas le genre de fille à vouloir l'entendre, et encore moins à le dire, jamais ces trois mots n'avaient franchi ses lèvres. Mais subitement, elle réalisa que ça faisait déjà cinq ans qu'elle était avec Sting, et jamais un " Je t'aime ". Peut-être était-ce parce que son blond avait fini par dire lui-même qu'ils étaient un véritable couple depuis cinq longues années, et jamais un "Je t'aime"._

 _Pour la première fois de sa vie, Lucy eut envie d'entendre quelqu'un lui dire qu'il l'aimait sincèrement._

 _La jeune fille colla sa tête dans le creux du cou de Sting, elle retenue au dernier moment un "Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?" Lucy ne pouvait pas demander ça, pas à Sting, elle savait comment il réagirait. Il réagirait de la même manière qu'elle le ferait s'il lui demandait, en lui riant au nez, se moquant gentiment de l'autre, et ne rien répondre, détourner la conversation._

 _Plongée dans ses pensées, et croyant qu'ils allaient simplement s'endormir ainsi, Lucy fut surprise lorsqu'elle se sentit soulevée pour que Sting puisse sortir du lit._

 _\- Tu vas où ?_

 _\- Voir si un des gars a pas des capotes._

 _\- T'es vraiment un gros lourd ! Tu ne peux même pas t'en passer pendant une soirée ?_

 _\- Ah non ! Je patiente déjà pendant que t'as tes foutues règles !_

 _Lucy esquissa un sourire, comment avait-elle pu penser une seconde qu'il serait capable de lui dire qu'il l'aimait ?_

 _Quelques minutes après il était revenu, victorieux, avec une boîte dans la main._

 _C'est après que ça avait dégénéré._

 _Lucy posa ses poings sur le matelas, s'approchant doucement de lui, à quatre pattes sur le lit avant de l'attraper par la ceinture pour l'attirer à elle. Il se laissa aller docilement en passant sa main dans les longs cheveux blonds de la demoiselle, qui se redressa pour poser sa bouche contre la sienne, avidement. Lucy retirait sa ceinture quand Sting la repoussa sur le lit pour la dominer pleinement sous un léger rire innocent de la jeune fille alors qu'il l'embrassait sur chaque parcelle de sa peau nue._

 _La boîte de capote tomba par terre et finit tout bonnement sous le lit._

 _L'un et l'autre, peu habitué à l'usage des miracles en latex, n'y prêtèrent aucune attention._

oOoOoOo

 _La journée où Lucy apprit qu'elle était enceinte fut certes l'une des plus éprouvantes de sa vie, elle pleura toutes les larmes de son corps durant une partie de la matinée, maudissant la terre entière pour son manque d'attention, et aussi un peu de chance, avant de se ressaisir pour aller en discuter avec l'autre principal concerné, elle n'était pas au bout de ses peines, malheureusement._

 _\- Sting !_

 _Lucy avait violemment ouvert la porte de la maison, tombant nez à nez avec Natsu, Loki, Rogue et le fameux Sting, qui l'observaient._

 _\- Un blème, ma belle ?_

 _\- Oui, un gros !_

 _Elle attrapa furieusement le blond par le col de sa chemise l'obligeant à lâcher sa manette de PS quelque chose, et l'entraîna dans les escaliers, sans ménagement, sous les regards curieux de Natsu et Loki, Rogue n'en avait, comme d'habitude, rien à foutre._

 _Quelques instants après, la voix de Sting fit vibrer les murs :_

 _\- PUTAIN ! TU FAIS CHIER !_

 _\- PARCE QU'EN PLUS C'EST DE MA FAUTE ? TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE ?!_

 _\- OUAIS, C'EST DE TA FAUTE !_

 _\- C'EST ÇA ! METS TOUS SUR MON DOS ! TU N'ES QU'UN CONNARD, STING EUCLIFF !_

 _Puis le significatif son d'une porte que l'on claque résonna, suivis d'une Lucy descendant en trombe se dirigeant vers la porte pour sortir de la maison, aussi vite qu'elle était entrée, sous le regard des trois autres, même Rogue avait l'air surpris, c'est dire si cela avait été violent. Natsu se leva lentement et voulu lui dire quelque chose avant d'être foudroyé par les yeux venimeux de son amie qui leur hurla :_

 _\- QUOI ? VOUS AVEZ UN PROBLÈME ?_

 _Chacun remua la tête négativement, la jeune fille semblait sur le point de frapper quelqu'un. Elle disparue rapidement par la pauvre porte qui subit le même sort que celle de la chambre du blond._

\- Eh ben. Tu sais Lucy, il a peut-être réagi comme ça sur le moment, parce que tu lui avais dit que tu étais enceinte, mais tu devrais essayer d'aller le revoir pur avoir une explication ou...

\- Je l'ai fait. Je n'aurais pas dû.

Lucy sécha furieusement le début de larme qui commençait à couler le long de sa joue, elle s'était pourtant juré de ne pas pleurer pour ce con. Yukino lui tendit, faisant mine de ne pas voir qu'elle pleurait, un mouchoir :

\- Pourquoi ?

 _Aucune nouvelles. Zéro messages. Pas d'appels. Et huit jours que Lucy sentait son cœur s'emballer dès que son portable émettait la moindre vibration. Elle avait l'impression de revenir cinq ans en arrière, se rendant compte qu'il lui plaisait, qu'elle lui plaisait, qu'un truc incertain pouvait se produire entre eux,, et que chaque signe de l'autre méritait une analyse poussée._

 _Au bout de ces huit interminables petits jours, elle se résigna. Il fallait provoquer une entrevue, une explication. Et si elle en ressortait célibataire, il fallait que de toutes manières, elle y retourne chercher les affaires qu'elle laissait parfois chez Sting, alors pourquoi ne pas essayer de recoller les morceaux en même temps ? Elle n'aurait pas grand-chose à perdre._

 _La blonde avait pris sa décision, elle ne garderait pas l'enfant. Avoir un gosse à dix-sept ans était trop de soucis, et elle n'était pas prête, pas avec Sting, pas maintenant._

 _Alors, avec plus de douceur que la dernière fois où elle était venue, elle frappa à la porte. Rogue lui ouvrit, cela soulagea la blonde, si ça avait été Natsu ou Loki, elle aurait eu à s'expliquer. Mais, avec le brun, elle se contenta d'un :_

 _\- Sting est là ?_

 _\- Oui, mais je pense que tu ne devrais pas aller le voir maintenant._

 _Lucy était étonnée. Pourquoi pas maintenant ?_

 _\- Bof, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps._

 _Rogue eut un soupir d'appréhension :_

 _\- Non vraiment, tu devrais pas... Mais fais comme tu veux, ce n'est qu'un conseil._

 _\- Merci quand même._

 _La blonde était montée rapidement, pleine de bonne volonté, elle souhaitait en toute sincérité se réconcilier avec son blond. Faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé._

 _Lorsqu'elle poussa la porte de la chambre de Sting, ne prenant jamais la peine de frapper, comme d'habitude, elle ne remarqua même pas le bordel, qu'il y avait, la centaine de DVD toujours empilés sur un des côtés, le tas de linge propre ou sale, difficile de déterminer, le poster représentant le fameux_ " The Wall " _de_ Pink Floyd...

 _La seule chose qu'elle vit était que Sting était allongé sur son lit, à poil, et que sur son torse reposait une jeune femme, visiblement endormie, dont elle ne connaissait même pas le nom._

 _D'un coup, elle eut l'impression que tout s'effondrait autour d'elle._


End file.
